Almaz the overlord
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Almaz was left alone after he became the new Overlord of Evil academy but Raspberyl,Kyoko,and Asuka stayed behind with him, believing he would be a good overlord. Four years later, Sapphire returns to sign a treaty with the current Overlord who is rumored to be good, but she finds out the Overlord is still Almaz. What will she do, will he forgive her? Almaz/Harem now Betaed
1. An Overlord is born

Disclaimer:i do not own disgaea

**Chapter 1 An Overlord is born**

"**I leave the academy in your care."**

Those were the last words the former Overlord said to me as he passed on four years ago. He made me the Overlord of his Netherworld and Dean of Evil Academy. I could not believe what he just said to me. Me, a mere human, becoming the Overlord? I didn't want to believe it. After the event almost all of my friends left me alone. I say almost because only three people stayed with me. My master left me. I thought he would stay with me to help me run the academy like he helped the former Overlord but he left me thinking that I was ready to run this place by myself". The second one was Mao. My best friend even though he wouldn't admit it I knew I was his best friend as well but after I stopped him from killing Super Hero Aurum and beat him in a fight after he turned on us. I was determined to protect my friends from his wrath. I had hoped that after I had beaten him he would calm down but no. After his father made me the dean he decided he was going plan how to kill me and went to his room to think.

The next one hurt me not physically, but emotionally.

Sapphire.

I can't believe she left me as well after I did everything in my power to protect her from this Netherworld. Or should I say my Netherworld? I tried to tell everyone that I didn't want to be the Overlord, I was just doing the right thing by sparring the superhero. But no one would listen to me. She left me and vowed that she would return to kill me before the Overlord, who was now me, would kidnap her. I still don't believe that the Overlords do that, but she did and would one day return for my life. I was all alone but when Miss Beryl spoke, I feared she would leave me as well, but she decide to stay by my side. I remember it all so clearly what she said and did.

**Flash back start four years ago**

"You're all just going to leave your friend like this just for becoming the Overlord?" said Raspberyl.

"Well I have to, he is an Overlord now and they are evil. They kidnap princesses all the time." Sapphire said

"Princess you really don't believe that I would try to kidnap you? I mean I don't have the nerve to try something like that." Almaz said

"You know, he has a point Princess. Almaz wouldn't try anything like that. He got braver but I still think that he is too weak to try anything like that." said Raspberly

"I still can't take that chance." the Princesses said

"What are you going to do Miss Beryl?"

"I'm staying by his side. Just because he is the Overlord doesn't mean he is going to be an evil Overlord. I read in a text book that there was an Overlord who was loved by his followers. He may have been an Overlord, but he was good to his servants. His name was King Krichevskoy. I think that Almaz can be an Overlord like that. I mean he is still a hero so I believe in him." Raspberyl

"You really have a lot of faith in don't you Miss Beryl? But what if he doesn't become a good Overlord? I still better kill him just to be safe. 'First to strike, First to win!', that's my motto. Goodbye Overlord Almaz."

I'm all alone, they all left me. I have no one left. What do I do now?

I look up to see Miss Beryl, Kyoko and, Asuka walking towards me I fear the worst that they are going to kill me so I just lower my head and said.

"Miss Beryl, what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me? If so, I won't hesitate at all. Just make it quick please!" I said

She looks at me like I was out of mind and says.

"Why would I kill one of my friends? You said yourself that you didn't want to be the Overlord right, so I can't blame our role model if it wasn't his fault, right? Besides, didn't you hear me earlier?" she said

I look at her and shake my head and told her I was busy getting over some of the shock of what just happen to me. So she explains to what I didn't hear and I look at her with tears in my eyes and on instinct I pulled her in a hug. She was surprised by the fact at what I had just done. Kyoko and Asuka looked me in shock before speaking.

"Oh! Oh! Do you see that Asuka I think he is showing one of the 48 Affections! I think it's called a hug."

"You're right Kyoko! This is my first time seeing it done before right before my eyes. Our lady really is luck to experience this first hand."

To say Raspberyl was not surprised would have been a lie. I realized what I was doing and let go of her and apologized right away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me Miss Beryl!"

I coward in fear thinking of what she might do to me I look up to see she wasn't mad I think I saw her cheeks a little red. Was she blushing? probably just my imagination running wild.

"Don't worry Almaz, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's just a hug but to tell the truth that was my first hug." she said smiling.

"Wait so you are really not going to kill me? I'm glad, but do you really believe that I can be a good Overlord like this King Krichevskoy guy?"

"Well I believe in you Almaz."

"So do we Mister Super Hero." Kyoko and Asuka said in unison.

"You three must really believe in me if you say it like that I will do my best to try to become a good Overlord." I say while hitting my chest. "I, Almaz von Almadine Adamant, will not fail you."

"Better make sure you do Almaz or else I might just have to kill you to stop you from going down the wrong path of being an honor student."

"Very good My Lady! Protecting him from him going down the wrong path by fighting him to the death. As expected of My Lady."

"So Almaz, you better be careful not mess up." She says with a smile.

I gulp and shake in fear of what might she do to me if I do end up becoming an honor student.

"If I do end up going down the honor student path, I will be glad that you stopped me. I am a hero and I have a reputation to keep to younger heroes."

I look at the three badasses as they started planning what to do next for me becoming the Overlord, when I hear a moan from behind me. Super Hero Aurum was getting back up. I walk up and offer him my hand and ask.

"Are you OK Aurum? You look like you need a healer let's get you back to the school to get you patched up."

Raspberyl, Kyoko, Asuka looked me in shock offering to help a boss that we just fought and beat.

"Almaz are your sure that's a good idea? I mean I'm all for helping people in need but Aurum may betray us." Raspberyl said with worry in her voice.

"How can I call myself a hero if I can't offer a helping hand to those in need even if he is our enemy? A hero must always help those in need, it's in the hero code." I say as I still offer Aurum my hand.

"You're right even though you're the Overlord you still act like a hero maybe I won't have to kill after all. Just don't go down the wrong path OK."Raspberyl said with smile on her face.

"Hahahaha, very funny Miss Beryl." I tell her

I suddenly hear Aurum talk.

"Why? Why did you stop him from killing me? I was ready to die to accept my punishment. Why would you risk losing all your friends just to save me?" He said while looking at me from the ground.

"Super hero Aurum, I might of lost almost all of my friends by saving you but I don't regret it. I always looked up to you growing up, I followed all of your sayings and oaths. I guess I just took them to heart. I believe everyone deserves a second chance like I got when I was brought back from the dead. So I believe that you deserve one to. Beside the school could use a teacher like you."

"A teacher like me, what do you mean?" Said Aurum with curiosity in his voice

"Well I'm thinking that you can teach future delinquents at the school." I tell Aurum.

The three current delinquent's eyes widen at this idea. This could be bad they would longer be the sole delinquents that managed to passed Evil Academy. They wanted to say something but didn't say anything because it would be rude to interrupt.

"But it might be a while before you get a student since delinquents are rare now a days so you might never get a student maybe. But at least you will have a home at Evil Academy. But if you like I could offer you a place as my guard since I was made Overlord and I'm a human I bet a lot of demons are going to be mad at me since I'm also a hero as well, hehehe." I said while laughing a little bit

Aurum started thinking. He liked the sound of the offer and it would give him some meaning in his life again and it would also mean he allowed to live a normal life or noraml as it can be in the netherworld. But he wanted one more thing.

"I will accept your offer Almaz but on one condition." Aurum said

"What is the condition? Do you want a raise already? You barley started working." I say trying to lighten the mood with a joke ever since I was left behind.

I heard Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka giggle at my poor attempt at humor I even heard Aurum chuckle a little bit before his face got serious look.

"No its not, but a raise would be nice, but that's not what I want. The young delinquent said that if you go down the path of an honor student that she would fight you to the death in order to protect you from ruining you hero status. If that happens I also want to fight you to see a true Overlord and a hero's power in one." Aurum said with his voice sounding serious.

I just looked at him in shock and so did the other three. I silently think if I agree I will give him a meaning to live again and even if I don't become evil he will still have a normal life here. I just nod in my head and respond.

"Great, now I have another person out to kill me if I go down the wrong path but at least this will remind me to stay on the right path to being a good Overlord." I said that out loud so they can hear me. "I agree to your condition Aurum."

He took my hand and I pulled one of his hands over my shoulder and then begin to carry him to the healer in the academy. I turn to Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka.

"Well girls lets go back to Evil Academy. We have a lot of volunteer work to do before I get this Netherworld to see me as a kind Overlord and not some evil one." I say to my friends that stayed with me.

They nodded and we departed but not before I put my spear on my back and we left to get patched up from are battle from Super Hero Aurum and my extra battle from fighting Mao. As we begin to walk back I notice Miss Beryl walking ahead me while picking up trash and throwing it away I can't help but smile at her cute antics. Wait did I just think cute? I shake my head and look to the left to see Kyoko knitting a few scarfs probably for Aurum and the second was probably for me I do need a new one. The one I always wore was a little damaged in my two battles. I notice her looks and how beautiful she looks with her mask and the way she is strong with her fist. I suddenly shake my head again then look to the right to see Asuka making paper cranes I notice her long beautiful black hair that's always tied in a pony tail and the bandages she has wrapped around her upper body. I catch myself again I can't have this felling right I love the princess.

A thought suddenly came to me. Do I really love her after what she did to me? No I don't love her any more, but is it OK for me have this feelings for the three girls. I mean, they are pretty but I can't love the three of them but... damn this is going to be hard to me being the Overlord. Great, more problems. Well I will deal with it later.

"Thank you Almaz" I hear Aurum say .

"For what?" " I say to him

For giving me a second chance and giving me a reason to keep on living." I hear him say in a weak voice as he turns back to original human form from the lack of power.

"It's an honor to help someone in need, that's the Hero Oath. Thank you for teaching me that Aurum." I say to him as he pass out and I see the over lords evil academy in the distance. No my evil academy and netherworld.

**Well I'm writing a new story again I wonder how it will go.**

**I'm writing chapter three for my other story.**

**Any way later ideas are welcome.**

**I like to thank my beta Deviljho's Hatred for the changes he made and the corrections he made check out my other story's. Well just made a few changes to it again tell me what you think.**


	2. secrets out

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

**Chapter 2: Secrets are Out**

**Flash back end back to present**

I still remember that day. Was It really that bad becoming the Overlord? I used to think being an Overlord was a curse, but over the years I began to realize that Overlords are not evil, Its the people that are made Overlord that are the evil ones they bring shame to all the Overlords In all netherworld's.

Almaz was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Almaz asks.

"May I come in Overlord Almaz? It's me, Aurum."

"Come in Aurum."

Super Hero Aurum walked into Almaz's room to see him sitting In a chair and looking at an old picture.

"Am I interrupting you Almaz I can come back later If you'd like." Aurum says to Almaz.

"No I was just looking back on my past." Almaz said with a smile. Almaz puts the picture down and looks at Aurum. "So what can I do for you Aurum".

"Oh yes, the meeting will begin in an hour Almaz." Aurum says to Almaz

"An hour, huh? Well we got some time. Let's go out and volunteer before Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka get back from their mission. I wonder if we have enough time to donate blood". Almaz says with a smile but Aurum pales a little. still remembering the last time he gave blood he gave to much and passed out during his volunteer work with Almaz.

"Almaz we need get things ready for the arrival of the human world princess coming for the signing of the treaty". Aurum says to to Almaz trying to get him back on track.

"That's right the treaty is to today well we might as well go get the throne room. By the way, where is my mother? Have you seen her around? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I believe that she is with the kids In their rooms reading them a story". Aurum said to Almaz.

"She really loves her grandchildren doesn't she? Well Aurum, let's go to the throne room to meet our guest soon. **(A/N Aurum looks like what he is in his regular form before going superhero).**

**Human world portal In Netherworld**

A princess had just arrived in the netherworld after 4 years after her departure when she left after Almaz became the Overlord of this netherworld.

**Sapphire's POV**

"The Netherworld really hasn't changed much since I have been here. The treaty with this new Overlord should help my kingdom be safer. I wonder if this new Overlord really is good like the rumors say he is, and I wonder what he is like? I wonder if Almaz is still alive after all these years. He really was a weakling back then. I hope he is aright even though I chose to leave him behind and return one day to kill him because of the fear of being kidnapped. Maybe I did misjudge him when he became the Overlord for some reason after I had returned to earth I was kinda hoping for him to kidnap me in order to be with him but he never came for me. The only reason that I can think off that he was killed by sir Mao that's why he didn't come for me. After I sign this treaty with the current Overlord I hope he will at least tell me were he is buried I will pay my respects to him one final time. As I say this a few tears start fall from my eyes. After I had abandoned Almaz for some odd reason I cried when I had gotten home. I still can't understand why I can cry now when ever I think of him I cry. I wipe the tears from my eyes and decided to wait for my escort. The Overlord said he would send some one to greet me I wonder who he sent to greet me?"

**End POV**

"Well it's good to see you again princess! How have you been?"

I look up to see who was talking to me I notice that It was none other then Miss Raspberyl standing 5 feet away from me, along with her two friends Kyoko and Asuka. But Miss Beryl looked different. She was wearing glasses and her old black outfit was long gone now she was wearing a pink outfit. **(A/N her outfit is the one from her dlc In disgaea 3 In Raspberyl mode she is also a lot taller she is now Mao's height.)**

"Miss Beryl, is that you?" I rush to her and pull her into strong hug I just can't resist how cute she has gotten over the years.

"Princess you're crushing me! Please let go." Raspberyl says with a little pain in her voice.

I realize what I was doing and let her go and apologized.

"Sorry Miss Beryl, but you have gotten even cuter over the years so I could not resist hugging you, I'm sorry. By the way, what are you doing here anyway Miss Beryl"?

"Our lady was sent here by the Overlord to greet you and to take you to meeting. Asuka said

"Wait you know the current Overlord and he sent you to meet me?" Sapphire says to the three girls.

"That's correct princess we know him he sent us to make sure that you will arrive safely at the meeting at evil academy." Kyoko said

"What do you mean arrive safely, Miss Beryl?" Sapphire ask her friends.

"Well princess, to be exact there are a lot of demons that are against the Overlord's idea of signing a treaty with the human world". "So there is a chance that you would have been attacked if you went by yourself so he sent us to protect you". "We told him that you were different from other princesses but he insisted that we come". "He said better to be safe then sorry". "Well should we get going princess we can't arrive late that would be very honor student like and not delinquent like at all"." Raspberyl said with a cherry voice.

Raspberyl turned around and started walking back to the Evil Academy with Kyoko and Asuka right behind her along with the princess. Things were quiet for a while until Sapphire decided to speak.

"So Miss Beryl how have things been around here since I last came here?" Sapphire asks.

"If you're asking if how Almaz has been I can't tell you anything about him. That's for him to tell you if he ever decides to meet you when the meeting is over. Raspberyl says while not looking at the princess

"Why would you think in asking about him I'm here to see the Overlord which can't be him he lost his title to Sir Mao didn't he? Isn't he the current Overlord?" Sapphire said to Raspberyl

"No princess the current Overlord is not Mao. I mean, he is a good rival but he is not Overlord material. As for Almaz, we won't tell you were he is. Chances are that you still want to kill him because he became the Overlord four years ago. He didn't have a choice at the time but me, Kyoko, and Asuka have protected him since then. If you meet him you will see that he is no longer that weakling that you abandoned four years ago. He has changed much." Raspberyl said with confedince.

"So he is still alive after all and how has he been Miss Beryl?" Sapphire asked Raspberyl wanting to get information on Almaz her friend. She was also glad that her friend was alive.

"Lady Sapphire, forgive me for asking. but why are you asking about Almaz? You really seem to like him am I wrong?" Kyoko asked

"No I don't like him at all he is just a friend and I'm worried about him that's all". "Forget about what I just asked more importantly, what's up with your new clothes Miss Beryl"? Said sapphire trying to change the subject.

"Our lady has been given a job at evil academy as a teacher and holds classes for anyone who wants to follow the path of the delinquent's." Asuka said to sapphire as she was carrying her spear next her

"So you're a teacher now. That's great to here that you are doing well Miss Berly!" Sapphir said feeling happy for her friend.

"Thank you princess how have things been going with you on earth if I may ask?" Raspberyl asked trying to get to know her friend and how she has been.

"Well things have been some what OK when I returned home I was named Queen of my people. But I am not to happy being Queen my advisers keep trying to marry me off to other men for my kingdom to have a king but I keep refusing them. None of them seem to understand me at all like Almaz did." Sapphire sighs as she finished saying this and remembered her good times in the netherworld with her friends and Almaz.

"Well I'm sorry things have been bad for you princess, or should I call you queen from now on? We all have hard times in our lives". "Well it looks like were almost there!" said Raspberyl pointing off into the distance to the doors of Evil Academy but suddenly gasped there was fire coming from the academy

"My lady we have to get to the academy he is in danger, and so are the kids!" Yelled Kyoko in fear of what was happening in evil academy.

"Kyoko is right my lady we have to get as fast as we can with Sapphire and do anything we can to help!" Yelled Asuka as she was afraid as well at what was going on at the academy.

"Girls some one is coming this way! Look!" Sapphire said pointing into the sky where a figure was getting closer and closer to where they were.

They looked to the sky to see Aurum in his Super Hero form flying to them but on his back he was carrying four people and landed safely in front of them. "Lady Beryl! I'm glad that you're safe and that you weren't in the academy when we were attacked." Said Aurum to Raspberyl.

"Wait aren't you the super hero from 4 years ago"? Your still alive, but how?" said Sapphire in shock that the super hero they all faced was still alive and was on speaking term with Raspberyl.

"To answer you question, yes I am the hero from back then but I serve the Overlord now. If you want answers you will have to wait for later. Lady Beryl, I have brought them to safety."

"Miss Beryl what is he talking about? Brought who to safety?" But before they could answer three yells of 'mommy' were heard from behind Aurum.

From behind Aurum three kids come out looking about 3 years old and each one ran to Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka and began crying into them as they were pulled in hugs by them.

Sapphire looked at the kids in order the first one near Raspberyl was a girl with dark black hair with a few hints of red with two horns wearing an outfit that looked like Raspberyl's old wardrobe, she had dark blue eyes and was carrying what looked like a training sword. The second child next to Kyoko was a boy who was wearing a mask. Like Kyoko, he had dark hair and eyes and was dressed like a male ninja but was wearing a long red scarf and was not carrying any weapons. The third child with Asuka was wearing what looked like female samurai armor but was different. The pants were black the shirt was sliver. The child's hair was tied in a pony tail with a sliver ribbon and upper body was wrapped in bandages the eye color was blue and hair color was black and was carrying a small spear next to her.

"Miss Beryl, Kyoko, Asuka, you all have kids! Then that means that you're all married, right?"Sapphire said in shock.

They only nodded and kept hugging their kids before Aurum spoke.

"I have to be going Lady Beryl; he needs help fighting against Mao." Said aurum with worry in his voice

"Wait, Mao did this? Don't tell me he still wants to the title of dean from him? Wait! What about his mom? Is she safe?" Said raspberyl worried about the overlord's mother

"Don't worry about me Raspberyl, I am OK. My son managed to make sure we got away before Mao attacked with his servants."

From behind Aurum came a woman who looked like she was in her mid forties she was wearing a black gown while wearing gray gloves and wearing a red scarf and had black hair. Her hair was short and she had light blue eyes. This woman was none other Diane Von Almadine Adamant. Almaz's mother.

Sapphire only looked in shock. What was Almaz's mother doing in the netherworld?

"Wait, why is Almaz's mother doing here and why do you three know her so well? Someone tell me what going on here please!" Diane walked to the princess and spoke to her.

"I will tell you what I'm doing here princess, but it will have to until later because my son is in battle right now with Mao."

"Wait, what do you mean he is battling Mao right now?" Said sapphire trying to make sense of the whole situation she was watching in front of her

"You haven't figured out yet princess? Almaz is still the Overlord and is fighting for the right to keep his title safe and help the Netherworld's residents or should I say his people." Aurum said to Sapphire

"Wait, you mean he is still the Overlord? But how? He cant be that strong to have stayed alive and still become overlord. Said sapphire in shock and denial that Almaz was still the overlord.

"We will talk later, we have to help Overlord Almaz before it's too late. If you want to help then come on princess!" Aurum said to her.

**Here is chapter 2 of Almaz the Overlord**

**I will post it when I get back from my new beta Deviljho's Hatred later. Me again just rechecked it again and fixed the mistakes tell me what you think.**


	3. Evil academy battle ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 3 Evil academy battle ground**

Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka let go of their kids and walked up to Aurum.

"Kids, we need you to stay here and no buts ok? We need you to stay to protect Diane from harm. Do you understand kids?" The three girls told their kids.

The three children only nodded and went to Diane.

"Please take care of them, don't let them get hurt, OK?" The three mothers begged Diane.

"Don't worry I will protect them with my life if I need to. Remember I taught Almaz everything I know in fighting. Even though he was a weakling sometimes, he still had a good heart. Now go! Quickly, go help him!" Almaz's mother yelled.

Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka just nodded

"Aurum! Let's go, we need to hurry and help Almaz." Raspberyl said. With worry in her voice.

He nodded.

"Quick, get on my back! I should be able to carry all four you there!"

They just nodded and got on his back and he took off to evil academy. They flew for a few minutes before they saw a figure appear over Evil Academy. It was a black monster with four arms and it shot star magic at the school. **(A/N its Mao's third and final attack in Disgaea 3, Vasa Aregun).**

They all gasped that it was about to hit the school. But before it hit it was blocked by a women with a shield. Then they heard some one shout: 'Help me Goddess!' . Lightning came down from the sky to protect the school from Mao's best attack before disappearing into light. Sapphire was the only one to speak.

"That attack that was Almaz's, so he is alive! And fighting Mao. Why would Sir Mao try to destroy his father's own school? It doesn't make sense at all. Doesn't he want to rule over the school like his father?" Sapphire said with a questionable look.

"What is going on Aurum? Can you explain, what has happened to Almaz?" Asuka asked.

"I will tell you all I know. It happened a few hours ago before you even got here Princess."

**Flash back start**

**On the way to the Deans office**

"Have they arrived yet Aurum?" Almaz asked.

"Not yet Almaz they will be here in one hour." Aurum responded.

"Good." Almaz said.

"Are you worried about meeting the princess from earth again after so long?" Aurum asked worried about Almaz's reaction to meeting one who hurt him the most in the past.

"I won't lie to you Aurum, I still hold a little grudge against her for abandoning me when I needed the support of my friends but they all left. Well not all my friends left me." Almaz said while looking down to his rleft hand, which had three rings placed on his fingers.

"By the way Aurum any word from at all?" Almaz asked aurum if he had any info on his former master.

"No my lord, I still haven't seen or heard from him. It's like he doesn't want to be found." Aurum told Almaz the news he had gotten.

"That's just like my old master. I just wish he had stayed by my side when I was made dean. Excuse me aurum I'm going for a quick shower OK?"

"As you wish my lord. If you need anything just call."

Almaz just nodded and left to his to shower. After a seven minute shower, Almaz walked out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed over the four years in his time as the dean of the school. He had grown quite a bit he was now standing at 5'5 and had a well toned chest. He had a scar on his right cheek that he got from Mao in battle two years ago. When he was done showering he went to get dress. His clothes had changed drastically from four years ago. He wore a scarf made for him by Kyoko. It was black with a gold and red trim. A new white jacket with folds that reached to the back oh his legs with a white dress shirt underneath. He also wore long black pants with a bigger form of his old boots. The only thing he didn't change was his hair it was a reminder of his human side that stayed with him after he became Overlord. Almaz finished dressing himself and picked up his spear and hoisted it on his back and walked back to out side.

"Let's get going Aurum." Almaz told Aurum.

"As you wish my lord." Aurum said then started following Almaz.

The rest of time was spent getting everything ready for the signing of the treaty. Everything seemed to be going well until there was a big explosion at the school entrance. Almaz and Aurum ran to the entrance to see what had happened. What they saw just shocked them. There were a few injured people and there at the entrance, was the former best friend of Almaz.

"I have come back to get what's rightfully mine Almaz! Now give me the title of the dean!" Mao yelled in anger.

"Mao, why did you do this? This fight is between me and you, not innocent people! Aurum ,get everyone who is hurt to the school nurse and worry about the bill. I will pay for the bills!" Almaz yelled.

"I can't leave you to fight him alone my lord." said Aurum taking a battle stance read to fight by Almaz's side.

"Don't worry about me! Help them first then come to help, OK?" said Almaz to Aurum worried about the injured students.

"As you wish Almaz, but I will return." said aurum.

Aurum started to gather the injured and taking them to the nurse's office leaving Almaz to face Mao alone.

"OK Mao I see you really want to do this so let's do this one on one!" said Almaz, pulling out his spear from his back and taking a fighting stance.

"Just like you heroes, thinking this will be a fair fight. But I'm a demon, so I don't fight fair. Come out my servants! Let's teach this hero a lesson!" Mao yelled.

From behind Mao, an army several different demons appeared.

"So you finally got some friends to help you, huh Mao?" Almaz said feeling a little happy for his former best friend had some friends again.

"Friends? Who needs friends? "They are just lowly demons that want to destroy the signing of that treaty between you and the humans"." What kind of Overlord would want to be working with the humans?" It's just disrespectful as an Overlord! As the son of the of the formal dean, it's my job to take my rightful place as the dean!" Mao said with anger in his voice because of Almaz's comment about him having friends.

"You still don't understand, do you Mao? Your father wanted you to learn how to respect your friends and how not to sacrifice them". "Also to not let your anger get the best of you like when you turned your blade against your friends." Almaz said to mao feeling sorry for mao that he still didn't have friends at all.

"I already told you that I don't need friends! Now die you bastard! Attack, my servants!" Mao told the demons under hid command.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The demons yelled as they charged at Almaz.

"Mao, you still haven't learned at all have you". I tried to help you as your friend but you leave me no other choice but to fight."

Almaz just waited for the one of the demons to get close to him before ducking under the first of the wood golem, only jump out of the way a bullet fired by a rifle demon for it to hit the wood golem in the face, knocking him out. Almaz ran to the rifle demon and attacked him with his spear.

"Take this! Pole Charge!" Hitting the demon into the air, Almaz stabbed his spear into the demons back as it stretched downwards and slammed the demon back into the ground with the spear with Almaz landing on the ground.

'Two down and a whole bunch more to go, I hope I can last. I may be strong but I still rely on my friends. That's why I'm different then Mao and other demons. I will never become like them! I have people that I love! That I want to protect!' Almaz thought to himself

Almaz began to defeat one after another until he was surrounded. Mao started laughing

"Mwahahaha! What's the matter Almaz? Getting tired already? While I'm still in tip top condition?"

"I'm not done yet! Take this, Piercing Spear!" Yelled Almaz

Almaz jumped into the air and began throwing many spears into his enemies. They were being hit by a barrage of spears before Almaz landed on the ground and shot one final spear at them. Effectively knocking them out

"I did it. I beat them." Alamaz thought.

"Not bad Almaz, but that was only the first wave. Now go my second wave!" Mao said as more demons appeared out from behind him and started walking to Almaz who was on one knee.

"Any last words Almaz? Before I take you out? Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"Well if I'm about to die all I have to say is, I'm sorry Mao that I couldn't save you from your anger. I'm also sorry Kyoko, Asuka and Raspberyl I hope you can find someone to make you happy after I'm gone."

"So long Almaz."

But before the demons got any closer, the names of a few attacks were heard.

"Demon Slayer X!"

"Petta Beam!"

"Shall we dance?"

"Bang!"

The attacks collided with some of the demons but some managed to avoid being hit.

"Lord Almaz! I'm sorry for being late, I had to get a few people to help." Said Aurum with regret in his voice that he almost didn't make it in time.

Aurum was standing behind Almaz with other people beside him to help. They were Master Big Star the Sophomore class leader. Salvatore, the leader of the Diez Gentlemen and new leader of the Seniors after Aurum stepped down from his place. Besides her was the new class leader of the Juniors, Petta. Overlord Zetta's daughter who had in enrolled to prove her power to her father. And finally it was new transfer student who came to school to learn. She was also a major badass like Raspberyl she was delinquent true and true but she was the new Freshmen class leader. Her name was Rutile. She was half human and half Nekomata.

"What are you guys doing here? What about your classes? Shouldn't you see that they are unharmed?"

"We have all ready seen that they are taking care of the others who are attacking the school Dean." Master Big Star said to Almaz.

"Master Big Star is right Dean. We are here to help anyway we can." Salvatore said to Almaz

"We agree as well Almaz! We have to protect our friends and the Dean of the school!" Rutile said to Almaz.

"Besides, I can't run from a fight. I have to prove that I have gotten stronger to my father so he can finally see me as his daughter." Petta said to Almaz

They rushed to Almaz side and Rutile spoke.

"Are you OK Almaz? Should I lick your wounds clean?"

"There is no need Rutile, I am going to try something that I learned from my mentor Super Hero Aurum."

Almaz just forced himself to stand and drove his spear into the ground and put his hands together and shouted .

"I am a hero!"

Almaz's body started to glow as his wounds started heal slowly as his energy was restored.

Aurum only watched and admired what Overlord Almaz had done. He had mastered his healing move, A Hero's Prayer. Aurum was proud that Almaz had taken his hero's oaths to heart. This is what made Almaz a true hero.

"You are indeed a true hero Almaz. I only wished I had meat you early in life in order to learn from you." Aurum thought to him self.

When Almaz was done he picked up his spear and hoisted it on his back.

"Almaz! Are you alright son?"

Almaz's mother came running from behind the class leaders with three children running behind her. They jumped on Almaz tackling him down and yelling different things.

"Daddy, are you OK!?" Almaz's daughter Shilin said

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Almaz's second daughter said Yumi

"Dad, I was so scared when I heard the explosion." Almaz's son Kai said.

"Don't worry kids I'm OK and your mother's are safe."

Almaz helps himself up but notices three strange looks on three of the female class leader they almost look like that they were jealous that his kids were hugging him but he thought he was imaging it so he let it go for now anyway.

"Aurum I need you to get my kids and mother out of here. Try to get them to there mother's and make sure they get there safely."

Aurum only nodded and transformed into is Super Hero form.

"Mom, kids I need you to get on his back and fly to safety, and before any of you argue I need to make sure that all of you are safe for me to fight at my peak. Also kids I need you to protect your grandma for me, OK?"

They only nodded and got on Aurum's back. Almaz's mother only looked at her son and he only nodded before she got on Aurum's back and spoke before flying off.

"Please be safe."

"I will mom."

Then Aurum took off away from the school and to safety.

"Alright everyone! Let's protect this school, our students and our friends with our lives!"

Almaz's speech seemed to bring up their spirit and they yelled.

"Yes Overlord Almaz!"

**Flash back end**

"That's what happened Lady Beryl." Aurum finished his story.

They were just arriving at the Evil Academy but they weren't prepared to see this sight. The class leaders were on the ground, some injured but some taking care of them. But three people were still fighting. Master Big Star, Salvatore and Almaz were still fighting against Mao and two Majins.

The area was filled with two yells

"Shall we dance?" One of the Majin had tried to punch Master Big Star, only to have him disappear in a flash of rose petals. He tried again and again to strike Master Big Star but to no avail as he kept disappearing in rose petals. Then, Master Big Star appeared behind the Majin, sending him flying in a tornado of rose petal before crashing into the ground.

"Checkmate." Master Big Star said as he flashed a red rose before the Majin came crashing down to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Take this!" Salvatore yelled as her gun traced the outline of an even bigger gun. As she finished this, the outline turned into a giant gun. Salvatore then jumped on the trigger and pushed it back with her feet, sending the bullet flying out of the barrel. She then jumped on the bullet and rammed it against the Majin before jumping off, letting the bullet fly into the sky with a giant explosion.

All that was left was Mao and Almaz. Almaz's spear lay near Petta, who was nursing Rutile wounds. So Almaz was facing Mao with a sword he took from one of the defeated enemies. But Almaz's shirt was ripped and one of his arms was injured, yet he was still fighting. They both stopped fighting and started panting.

"I don't under- *pant* -stand. How are you- *pant* -able to beat me? *pant* I thought you were **pant** -only good with a spear?"

"Just because- *pant* -I use a spear doesn't- *pant* mean I'm a slouch with *pant* a sword. You're beaten Mao *pant* give up or flee."

"Dammit! I will remember this Almaz! And I will be back to destroy this place if i cant be the Dean!"

With that said Mao turned and ran away out of the school entrance.

Almaz turned to see Aurum had arrived with Kyoko, Asuka, and Raspberyl and the Princess, the one who was supposed to sign the treaty. He looked at them before feeling weak and falling to the ground the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his name being called by all his friends before hitting the ground.

**Chapter three of Almaz the Overlord is done. I like to thank my beta Deviljho's Hatred for the changes he will make and to all those who read the story please review and as always ideas are welcome for both of my story's. Axel of the flame, out. Im recheking my work just making corrtions to my writing.**


	4. Distrust

Chapter 4: Distrust

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 4: Distrust**

Almaz heard his name being called before he lost consciousness. As he hit the floor, he didn't feel anything anymore.

"Quick we need to get him to nurse's office quickly!" Said Sapphire as she jumped off of Aurum and ran to the fallen overlord/hero but be before she got to him, she found her way blocked. The people blocking her way were the class leaders, who were still injured, and Super Hero Aurum.

"We won't let you try to kill our dean princess! Do you understand what I am saying to you? Is what I say clear?" Salvatore said to the princess while she had her hand on her gun ready to draw her weapon at an giving moment.

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm not here to kill him! He is my friend and I would never try to kill a friend!"

"Awwww tsk, tsk, tsk, princess. Do you really believe us as fools that we would believe you are his friend. What kind of friend would abandon his friend in his time of need and then say she would be back one day to kill her so called friend just because he became the Overlord and dean of this school?" Said Master Big Star while holding a bright red rose near his face and smiling with his eyes on her.

"Do you really think that I would be that heartless and try to strike him when he is down?" Sapphire said. She put her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said was not what she meant to say.

The class leaders looked at her with disgust. Not believing what she said.

"So you still plan on killing your friend Princess? I won't let you lay one hand on my friend even if you are here for the signing of the treaty. Oh, I'm sorry, but allow me to introduce myself my name is Rutile." Rutile said.

"They have a point Sapphire, we can't really trust you especially with what you said just now. My name is Petta."

"So you came here to try just to kill him like Mao princess? You are just like, him and will do anything to get what you want!" Said Super Hero Aurum while taking a fighting stance.

"Everyone, that is enough. Don't be too hard on her please."

They turned to see Almaz had woken up and was trying to stand but was not having much luck staying up. He was about to fall again but he was caught by Kyoko and Asuka and Raspberyl who had rushed to his side after they helped him up he spoke again.

"Long time no see princess. I would offer you a place to sit if we were in better condition. Everyone, please go to the nurse's office to get yourselves healed. We are going to have a lot of work to do after what Mao has done to the school." Almaz said with his face facing down

"Almaz are you all right are you -"But before sapphire could finish he spoke.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting you but we can talk later, OK? Right now I'm feeling weak. We will also have to reschedule the signing of the treaty for another day. For now you can stay at a guest room that I will provide for you free of charge as you are our guest here."

She was about to say something but was stopped again.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to the room if you're worried that I might try to do something to you, have your hopes too high." Almaz said before his vision started to go dark again went limp less in Kyoko's, Asuka's and Raspberyl's arms. The last thing he said was" I'm glad you three are safe and the kids."

"We need to get him to his room to rest." Raspberyl said.

"We will take him there right away My Lady!" Said Kyoko and Asuka said at the same time before carrying him to his room with Super Hero Aurum behind them.

"Well the dean has given us orders. Let's get to nurse's office to get ourselves checked out before we get to repair the school." said Raspberyl to the class leaders. They all just nodded and went to the nurse's office while the princess decided to follow them and see if she could anything to help.

When they arrived at the nurse's office, her room was filled with injured students and other nurse's healing the ones that were hurt but not many were injured in the attack that Mao had launched. After they got themselves checked out the decided to go to the staff room, where they sat in silence until Sapphire decided to speak.

"When are we going to see if Almaz is ok? I don't think I have had the pleasures in meeting the two you." she said to Petta and Rutile who were sitting on a couch next to each other and looked at her when she talked to them.

"As I said before, my name is Rutile and I was transfer student from the human world until I came here and applied to be a student here and the dean or Almaz let me stay. I have been trying very hard in trying to get my graduation diploma so I can make my parent's proud me. I am also the freshmen leader." Rutile said while bowing to Sapphire.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Petta, I am Overlord Zetta's one and only daughter!" she said with a smile. "I'm also the junior class leader of this school. The reason I joined this academy was to prove my strength to my father for him to finally accept me as his daughter."

When they were done with their introductions they just sat back down and didn't say anything else. Sapphire felt as no one wanted to talk to her. She felt a little hurt not even her old friend Miss Beryl wanted to talk to her. She was looking down to the floor like she was in deep thought but she looked worried. Before she could ask what was wrong, the staff doors opened with Kyoko and Asuka walking in. They walked to their lady and began to talk to her and it made her worries disappear a little bit she looked little happy.

"What's going on Miss Beryl? Is Almaz alright? Sapphire asked.

"Yes he is he will pull through, he's just tired and needs his rest for now. He is in his room resting and being treated by the nurse's who are not treating the injured students in their office. Kyoko and Asuka just told me that Diane and the kids will be here at any moment and that Aurum is guarding Almaz by standing guard outside his room." Raspberyl said to everyone in the room.

The class leaders looked a little relived as well they were happy that there dean was going to be OK. That moment Diane and the kids walked into the room. The kids each ran to their mothers and were pulled into a hug before being told to sit down. Diane sat in between her grandchildren.

"So princess, I suppose you want know what's going on here and what I'm doing here with my grandchildren."

Sapphire only stared at her and spoke.

"Wait, you mean they're your grandchildren. Then that would mean that Almaz had children with- with…"

She only looked at the couch that Kyoko, Asuka and Raspberyl were sitting on as they were looking away from her gaze and they each had hint that they were blushing .She then looked closely at their left hands and each had a single different colored ring on their hands. Raspberyl's ring was a pink ring with a red glow to it, Kyoko's ring was purple with a faint dark glow, and Asuka's ring was light red and gave a strong glow and heat.

"You're joking right? This has to be dream, right? This isn't real; I know this is all a dream. We still haven't even faced the Super Hero and Almaz isn't the Overlord. He can't be! He's still the weakling that I know and love right? None of this can be true, he can't be married he said that he would love me only!" Sapphire said with worry and obliviously a little jealously.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this is not a dream princess, this is real life and my son is married to these three beautiful ladies' here." Diane said to Sapphire.

Sapphire did not want to believe this at all. There was no way this could all be true. But the more she looked at the kids and the rings on her friends hands the more she thought it was true.

Everything she had been told was too much for her so she did something that no ever expected she passed out right in front of them and fell to the floor.

Everyone looked at the passed out princess on the floor.

Until Raspberyl's child Shilin spoke.

"Mommy is the Princess ok? Does she need help or some tea?"

Raspberyl only smiled at her child. She was happy and proud of her daughter just like Asuka and Kyoko were of their kids.

"She's fine Shilin, she just passed out from what we told her and is resting now." Raspberyl said.

One hour later, Sapphire started to come around to her name being called.

"Princess! It's time to wake up! You can't stay asleep all day, it's bad for you." She heard the voice say.

She thought back to who would be worried about her. Her thoughts brought her to Almaz she unknowing pulled that person into a hug and said:

"Almaz, please don't leave me again. I'm sorry for abandoning you here in the Netherworld." She was brought out of her dream when she heard some call her and wake her up.

"Princess! You're crushing me again, please let me go!" Raspberyl said to the princess who was waking up.

"I'm sorry Miss Beryl! I couldn't help myself, you're just so cute!" Sapphire said but she was lying to Miss Beryl. She didn't want her to hear that she was dreaming about Almaz. Raspberyl looked at her like she knew what Sapphire was really dreaming about but she let it go and went back to couch next to Kyoko and Asuka. Sapphire got up from the couch and sat straight up and looked around to see Master Big Star had left and Diane and the three kids left as well. She was left alone with Salvatore, Petta, Rutile, Kyoko, Asuka and Raspberyl.

"How long was I out for?" Sapphire said to everyone in the room.

"You were out for about for one hour before you came back around." Rutile said to Princess.

"Thank you Rutile. But Miss Beryl, if I may ask, how did the three of you marry Almaz and why did you the three of you accept his offer?"

"If you want I can tell you the story of how we got together but we all need to talk, that includes you Salvatore, Rutile and Petta."

They all looked at Raspberyl with questionable looks.

"What do you mean Raspberyl?" Rutile asked.

"She's right, what are you talking about?" Petta said.

"They speak the truth Raspberyl! What are you saying?" Salvatore said

"Our lady and us know that you each have feelings for our husband, including yourself Princess." said Kyoko and Asuka.

The four girls just stayed in silence not looking at each other.

"The three of us should really have seen this coming since Almaz told us how he has helped all of you out in the past and since he has become the Overlord."

"But we don't know about you Princess, since you left him and even said that you won't try to attack him with his guard down makes us a little worried that you still might have a grudge against him." Raspberyl said for the three of them.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean like that, I swear! I just spoke without thinking. I'm really sorry. But what did you mean we all like Almaz?"

"I will get straight to point. Me, Kyoko, and Asuka are willing to share him, but only if he agrees to it and his mother as well. But before you ask why we are doing this, it's because we don't want to all of you to be hurt. We have seen how you look at him when he is not looking. We see you blushing and you quickly look away. You can tell us what you think of our offer when we tell you how we got with Almaz then how we got married with him." Raspberyl said to the girls who were staring at the three of in shock.

**Here you go! Chapter four of Almaz the Overlord! I hope you like it I will post it when I get back from my beta. To all those who have reviewed and read my story and added me to their alerts thank you and as always ideas are welcome. Still trying to think up how the girls fell for Almaz I all ready got down how Raspberyl Kyoko and Asuka fell in love with him. I might need help with the others. Check out my other story's as well any way. Axel of the flame out.**


	5. The past and new Enemies

Disclaimer: I do Not own Disgaea

**Chapter 5: The past and new Enemies**

**In Mao's new room entrance**

"Damn that Almaz! Denying me what's rightfully mine! I mean, I am the dean's son, so I should be the one to rule the school, not him! I would have won if it wasn't for his, so called, friends. Damn them, they should be bowing before me. I'm the dean's son they should follow me. Dammit dad! Why did you make him the Overlord? I thought you would be happy that I was going to beat the hero that killed you? Do you still hate me for me telling him your weakness and him killing you? Is that why you made him the Overlord? To hurt me even more or to test me. It doesn't matter I will kill him that human."

Mao goes into his room to think of new ways to try to attack and kill Almaz. As soon as Mao entered his room he sensed some one was already in his room.

"Who's there? Show yourself at once or face my wrath! "

From the shadows came out a women of the shadows she looked to be quite young. She had yellow eyes and long black hair but when it reached her neck it turned green.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out or I will make you!"

The women just stood there without saying anything pissing off Mao. "Well if you're not going to say anything, then I will make you by killing you!" Mao rushed at her with his sword but she disappeared and appeared right behind him shooting him with lighting. Slamming him to the wall she only walked to him and placed him in a chair with him barely awake. She then spoke to him in a cold voice.

"It seems you're not that powerful as I expected Mao."

Mao was shocked that she knew his name and wondered how she knew it and why she was here. From the impact of that attack, he could tell that she could kill him if she wanted to, since he was not at full power since his battle with Almaz. He might stand chance if he was at full power but not right now.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mao asked

"My name is Shara. I am known as the Queen of Thunder but I am also able to use Lightning. I have come with an offer Mao, son of the late overlord."

"How do you know who's son I am?"

"Like I said, I have come with an offer. I was coming here to kill the current Overlord to claim this land for myself but I saw you fighting the human Overlord for some time now."

"Wait, you were watching me fight for a while? Then why not say something or try to help."

"Like I said, I want to claim this land for myself so I was waiting for you to kill that human so then I would kill you for this land after you were weakened. But you have proven you are weak, so that's why I come with this offer: we work together and we kill the human Overlord then we split this Netherworld 50/50. You don't have a choice in this, you've seen what he is like and his friends will help him I might lose if they work together so I need your help. After this I will be closer to my goal. So what do you say Overlord Mao? Well, do you accept Dean?" Shara asked

Mao smiled at the thought of him being the dean and also thought he could betray her at the end.

"I accept your offer Queen of Thunder." Mao said, and then, they shook hands his body was healed with a healing spell.

"We will attack soon and we will win."

Mao just laughed

"Your death will come soon Almaz."

**Back with Raspberyl and group**

"Miss Beryl, I am telling you the truth I don't want to hurt him I still like him." said Sapphire holding her chest where her heart is.

"Well we might believe you but right now we have tell you the story how we got feelings for him." said Raspberyl.

"Our lady shall go first." said Kyoko and Asuka.

"Thank you girls!" She cleared her throat and spoke.

**Raspberyl's flash back: 1 year after Almaz became overlord**

"Well that's it for the blood donation today Almaz." said Raspberyl as she and Almaz were walking out of the nurse's office. Raspberyl walked out with a smile while Almaz walked out looking a little pale because of the amount of blood he gave. (A/N Almaz is wearing his Disgaea 3 out fit for now until later.)

Alamz fell on the ground from the lack of blood in his system. Raspberyl went to his side worried about her friend and also the new dean of the school.

"Are you all right Almaz?" asked Raspberly with concern in her voice.

Almaz just got back up and smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the concern Lady Beryl. Well, we need to get going we do have to pick up trash next right." He asked.

"Right. Well then, let's get started then Almaz. We'll begin by picking up trash for three days straight, Ok?"

Almaz only nodded. For some odd reason, since he was made the Overlord, he feels like he has more energy then before but he only ignores it and gets to work. During the trash pick up he couldn't help but notice that he was taking small glances at Raspberyl noticing her lovely red hair and the cute skull she has on her outfit and how her tail suited her well as well as well as her beautiful red eyes. He just loved how they fitted her. He blushed and quickly turned away and continued working.

Raspberyl was picking up trash and felt someone was watching her she turned to see Almaz turned back. Her head she thought he was watching her and that made her blush. She had to admit, Almaz had grown to be a good Overlord in only a year, but he was also a good hero. Stopping Mao from doing some thing horrible and killing a super hero. Almaz was the perfect in his own way, he was good looking with his beautiful blue eyes and his black as night hair. He might have been a wimp in the beginning but not anymore.

She went back to working and started picking up more trash. Three days went by fast, she expected Almaz to complain and get tired but he didn't. She was impressed by him. When they were throwing away the last of the trash, she called Almaz over to finish up. He went to her and threw the last of the trash away but Almaz tripped on his Red scarf and fell on top her

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both yelled before they both fell.

When Raspberyl opened her eyes, she saw that Almaz was on top of her and there face were a mere inches away from each other. They looked at each other for a moment before Almaz quickly got off her and was blushing and bowing to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lady Beryl! Please don't hurt me!" Almaz was begging

Raspberyl got up and couldn't help but blush at what just happen between them.

"It's ok Almaz, accidents happen all the time, besides are you ok?" asked Raspberly

Almaz stopped bowing and looked at her and said.

"I'm ok Lady Beryl, but are you ok? I mean I was the one who fell on you, Are you alright, that's all that matters to me right now."

"I'm all right Almaz. So it looks we are done for today. Let's go back to our rooms."

"Lady Beryl, please wait."

Raspberyl turned around to face Almaz who was standing up now.

"Yes Almaz? Something up?"

"I feel sorry for what I did and I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do anything Almaz, were friends.

"It's just not that, I also want to thank you for staying by my side when every one else left me. Don't worry; I plan to thank Kyoko and Asuka as well. So let me take you to dinner tonight. What do you say?" he asked.

Raspberyl was stuck, she couldn't refuse him that would be rude. She did not want to be rude to her friend.

"Well ok Almaz, I accept your offer and will join you for dinner." She said with a smile. "Make sure to pick me up at 7:30." she said and walked to her and the girl's room.

Almaz could have sworn he saw her blush. But he let go then he raised his fist in the air in victory. Wait, he has to get ready for the dinner and has to make everything perfect for tonight.

He rushes to make the reservations for tonight.

Well Raspberyl went back the room where Kyoko and Asuka are waiting for her inside. Cleaning the room for their lady's return

Raspberyl walked into their room but not before knocking and being allowed to enter.

"Welcome back my lady!" she heard Kyoko and Asuka said to her.

"Hello girls." She said to them.

Kyoko and Asuka noticed that their lady was acting strange and one of them asked.

"My lady, are you ok?" asked Kyoko with concern.

"I'm fine, I just need to get ready for dinner tonight with Almaz." Raspberyl said

"My lady, you are having dinner tonight with the hero? That's so wonderful." said Asuka

"My, this great news indeed! The hero is taking you out which is one of major 48 skills of affections. I think this one is called a date." Kyoko while she was smiling behind her mask.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not date you girls!" said Raspberly waving her hands in front of her face denying the fact that it might be a date and the fact that she was blushing.

"Its just dinner with a friend, girls."

"As you say, My Lady." they both said with smile.

"Well I need to find something to wear for tonight."

7:30pm came fast and Almaz had arrived on time to pick her up. As they were walking, they arrived at the restaurant. Raspberyl could only stare at the place they were going to eat at. It was one of best place to eat at the Evil Academy.

"Almaz how did you get reservations here?" she asked in awe.

"Well it took a lot of time and the owner knows me as well, he said he set it up just for today." He smiled.

But in the back of his mind he remembered what he had to do. He had to beg for the owner on his knees as well to let him get a table tonight even though he is the Overlord he had to do a favor and get rid of some slimes in the back.

"Well let us go in Raspberyl." Almaz said taking her hand and walking in the restaurant.

Raspberyl was in like a dream she had been called by her name not Lady Beryl or Miss Beryl. And Almaz had taken her hand they were holding hands. This was also one of 48 skills of affection.

They were taken to their table was. Almaz pulled her chair out for her and she was amazed by his behavior. She took a seat and they enjoyed a relaxing dinner were they talked about their past and what their dreams were.

"Almaz can I ask you something personal?" Raspberyl asked the super hero who was eating with perfect posture. He only nodded.

"Now that you are the dean, what are your dreams for the school and yourself?" she asked.

"Well Raspberyl, for the school, I plan to make it better then it was, like joining other Overlords in treaties so we can help each other in times in need."

"Well that's a pretty big dream for the school. Do you really think you can do it?"

"Well not right away, but with everyone's help, I can and will do it." Almaz said with a smile.

Raspberyl only smiled at his dream for the school but then realized he didn't answer her other question she asked.

"Wait but what is your dream Almaz for you?"

"Well to be honest, I don't really have one, well not any more anyway."

"What do you mean Almaz?"

"Well I thought that I would marry the Princess when I came here. That was my dream and only reason for coming to the Netherworld. But, well you see how that worked out. I don't know why, but I still have some feelings for her, but I don't know what to do. Well the only dream I have now would probably be to live and tell my mother that I'm alright and alive. She must be worried about me since I have always been kinda weak. She was getting worried since I cried over the easiest thing."

Almaz smiled sadly at the thought of never seeing his mother again.

Raspberyl realized he was upset.

"Almaz I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings and memory's." she said with worry.

"Don't worry about it Raspberyl, its ok. Beside I do have another dream."

"Really? Do you mind me asking what it is?" Raspberly asked with a look of curiosity.

"Not at all." Almaz said . "My other dream is to have a family and get married."

"Wait, you want to have a family?" She said with a little red on her face. "You think you will find some one here in the Netherworld for you?" she asked.

But Almaz could have sworn she sound kinda of jealous.

"Well there has to be some one in the Netherworld that won't judge me for being human and the Overlord of this school. Also I might find someone willing to get with a weakling like my self. Awww, I made my self sad and called my self a weakling." He was a little sad now.

"Don't worry Almaz, I'm sure you will find someone. Besides, your not weak. How could some weakling become the Overlord?"

"Thank you Raspberyl and I will find somebody and accomplish my dream just as you accomplish your dream of becoming the greatest bad ass of all time."

After dinner Almaz took her back home.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Almaz." Raspberyl said with a smile.

"It's the least I could for all you have done for me and the help you have given me. Well I will see you tomorrow Raspberyl." Raspberyl was about to knock on her room's door until she heard Almaz tell her to wait.

"That's right! I almost forgot, Raspberyl please wait."

"Yes Almaz, what is it?"

She saw him crouch done and gave her a hug but that's not what shocked her, it's what he did next. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She just blushed red and was speechless. Almaz got back up and said goodbye to Raspberyl. Then he walked back to his room. Raspberyl just stood there and put her hand on her cheek were Almaz had kissed her. She couldn't help but smile and felt something warm in her chest were her heart is.

'Can I really have these feelings for him?' she thought to herself before going to her room and going to bed with a smile and hoped to dream about a certain Hero/Overlord. When Kyoko and Asuka got home from the volunteer work they saw their lady asleep with smile and wondered why she was happy.

**This is it for chapter 5 of Almaz the Overlord. If I don't update for a while, don't worry, I did not abandon the story. I'm moving soon but when I can get online I will update when I'm back so don't worry. Well what did you all think? I'm not good at writing romance scenes I hope my beta can make it better. Well next chapter will be the date between Almaz and Asuka the second half of the chapter will be, Alamz and Kyoko. So no action yet but be patient OK. Well I'm off. To write some more. Also the character Shara is my beta's OC**


	6. Asuka Story's

Disclaimer:i do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 6: Asuka Story's **

**Raspberyl's Flash back end**

"That's how I started having feelings for our husband." said Raspberly, finishing her story.

The other girls looked they liked the story and how Almaz was being romantic to his wife.

Sapphire was all but shocked at what she said Almaz did for just as thanks. She wondered if maybe Almaz had feelings for her then maybe that's why he did this for her. But deep in her heart, she was jealous. Jealous that Raspberly was the one that went on a date with Almaz and that he treated her right and he told her his dreams.

'I don't understand why this is a happening. I mean, I was the one he was supposed to marry. He loves me he even told me I was his dream girl. I should have stayed by his side instead of leaving him saying I will be back to kill him. If I had stayed by his side then I would be the one with him and already raising our kids instead of lady Beryl.' Sapphire thought to her self.

"I will go next my lady, if that is all right with you Kyoko." Asuka said to her friend Kyoko, who just nodded

"Well everyone, I will begin my story." said Asuka

**Start Asuka's flash back**

**One week after Raspberyl's date.**

"You fold them like this Mr. Hero." said Asuka as she was teaching Almaz how to fold a paper crane since he asked and was interested in learning how they are made.

"Like this Lady Asuka- ouch! Owwwwwwww got another paper cut again! How can this be so hard?" said Almaz, nursing his new paper cut wound.

"Here you go Mr. Hero, have a another bandage and please be more careful, OK?. said Asuka With a caring smile.

Almaz just nodded and took the bandage and put it on with the rest of his bandages on his paper cut hands. He couldn't help but notice Asuka's loving smile she just gave him.

"Don't worry I will be more careful Lady Asuka." Almaz said to her with a smile.

They continued to work on the paper cranes for ten minutes until Almaz spoke.

"Lady Asuka can I ask you something personal, if it's not to much trouble I mean. You can say no." Almaz said to Asuka.

"What is it Mr. Hero, and its no trouble at all." said Asuka

"Well, where did you learn how to fold paper into cranes?" Asked Almaz trying to figure out how Asuka got so good at folding cranes.

Asuka only smiled and responded. "Well I learned it from a book I found one day during my volunteer work. It took me a while to get it but after trying for a week I learned it." Asuka said with a smile.

"That's amazing Lady Asuka! That you could learn to do this in only one week." Almaz said praising her.

Asuka smiled and turned a little red as Almaz praised her.

"Do you know how to fold other things as well other then paper cranes?" Almaz asked her.

She only shook her head.

"I only know how to fold paper cranes. I hear there is place called Japan in the Human World where they know how to fold other shapes and animals as well. I wish I could visit Japan to learn all the kinds of folding that there is." Asuka said with a sad smile.

Almaz looked at her and her sadness.

'I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to know more about her. I have to make it up to her somehow. Wait, she said she wanted to go to Japan! That's how I will make it to her but that means I will have to call my uncle that lives there. I hope he is still there. I hope he is not mad that I haven't called in a year. But this is to make Asuka happy and to thank her for staying by my side.' Almaz just thought and nodded and as he knew what his plan was to thank Asuka.

"Umm Asuka? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad but I can make it up to you. Please meet me at the Gate Keeper tomorrow around eight in the morning. I will have some thing to show you as thanks for staying by my side and also for making you sad right now." Almaz said with a smile.

Asuka was shocked at Almaz's idea but she only nodded and accepted his offer while her face was getting a little red again.

"Really? That makes me so happy Lady Asuka! Don't worry about the rest of the cranes I will take care of them myself." Almaz said with a smile.

Asuka only nodded and left to get ready for what ever Almaz had planning for tomorrow . But stooped a few feet away when she heard Almaz yell.

"Ow! Not another paper cut!"

Asuka only giggled as Almaz still tried to prove him self as a good Overlord and that he was still trying to make more paper cranes.

The next morning Asuka left early to meet up with Almaz she arrived at 7:58 am and was surprised Almaz was already there waiting for her. She did not expect him to be there earlier then her. As Asuka got closer to the gate keeper Almaz noticed her and waved at her.

"Your here Lady Asuka! I'm so glad that you made it. I hope you're ready for what I have planned for us today." Almaz said to Asuka with a smile.

Asuka only smiled at Almaz.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Hero." she while bowing to him.

"There is no need to apologize Lady Asuka, I just got here myself and was making sure everything is ready for where we are going." Almaz said to her getting Asuka attention.

"I'm sorry to ask Mr. Hero but where are we going?" asked Asuka.

"It's a surprise Lady Asuka, but you will love it trust me." Almaz told her.

Almaz turned to the Gate Keeper which happens to be a Prinny ever since Aurum became his friend. Almaz walked up to the Prinny and paid him some HL and they both shook hands or flippers with each other. Asuka wondered what was going on until the Prinny opened a portal to Almaz's location of where they were going.

"Don't be gone to long Overlord Almaz we still need a Dean dood." The Prinny said to Almaz.

Almaz nodded and turned around to face Asuka and hand her a blindfold.

"Please put this on Lady Asuka or you will ruin the surprise, ok?"

Asuka was worried at first but knew he wouldn't do anything to her, he is not an honor student. She puts the blindfold on and she feels Almaz grabs her hand. "Now follow me." says Almaz in a caring voice. Asuka blushed at the fact that he was holding her hand and she followed him as they entered the portal they walked for a few minutes until they walked on to what felt like grass. Asuka was about to ask if she can take her blindfold off but she heard Almaz tell her to take it off. Asuka removed her blind fold and gasped at the site in front of her.

"Mr. Hero, where are we?"said Asuka looking in front of her.

"We are in Japan Lady Asuka were you wanted to come. To be exact we are in the old part of Japan were there culture is still alive and well. As were in Tokyo, their culture is alive as well but also focus on technology. Well should we get going Lady Asuka? We don't want to keep him waiting for to long he gets too impatient." said Almaz.

Asuka was still in shock not only did Almaz take her on a trip but it was to Japan, the place she always wanted to visit. She felt like crying tears of joy for his kindness but put that aside when he said they had to meet some one but she held back saying thank you for now.

"Let's get going then Mr. Hero." said Asuka with a smile. They walked into Japan and was surprised by how people were not paying her any attention but looking at Almaz like he was out of place probably the way he was dressed. She was about to ask where they were going but he stooped at a traditional Japanese looking house. Almaz knocked on the door and said "Uncle? You there? It's me your nephew Almaz."

After a few moments the door opened to show a man who looked to be in his late 30s he was wearing black pants with black combat boots along with blue sleeveless gloves and black shirt with a hint of blue in it. But what Asuka noticed about him was he had a green scarf tied around his neck that looked like Almaz's expect for the different color in the scarf and they way they dressed. His hair was long and reached to his back but was tied in a pony tale and his hair color was brown. But his eye color was the same as Almaz.

"Almaz is that you? What are you doing in Japan? You should have called first, I would've had time to get ready for your arrival and wait who is the young lady?" Said Almaz's uncle

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Asuka Cranekick. It's very nice to meet you mister?"

"Ahh I'm so sorry Lady Asuka!" said Almaz. "This is my uncle Shade."

Your uncles name is Shade ? Said Asuka with curiosity.

"Mr. Hero huh? So you finally become a hero Almaz ,about time. I thought you were going to be stuck as a castle guard all your life but I guess I was wrong after all. Well Miss Asuka was it? It is very good to meet you but my full name is Shade Von Almandine Adamant. I am his mother's brother. By the way Does your mother know you're here? I heard a rumor from her that you died but I didn't believe it since we never had your body so we couldn't hold you a funeral." Said shade to his nephew.

Almaz and Asuka were shocked at what he told them.

"What do you mean my mother thinks I'm dead? How could that be? When I last saw her, I said I would come back alive but it might take a while since I left for the Netherworld. Why does she think I'm dead? What happened while I was away?" asked Almaz with worry in his voice.

"Well it's a long story but I will tell you later. For now, go and enjoy your self with your girlfriend." said Shade with a pervy smile.

Almaz and Asuka just blushed at what he said.

"It's not like that uncle, we're just friends and nothing is going on you hear me? I just brought her to show her Japan since she has never been here before so I thought I bring her here as a thank you present for what she did for me." Said Almaz all red faced not realizing he was making things worst with what he just said.

"So she did something for you huh? What was it? Or better yet, how was it?" Shade said with an even bigger smile "Come on, give me details! Don't worry I wont tell anyone anything and you used a condom right?"

"Asuka we are leaving, please come with me. I will see you later uncle." said Almaz as he left his uncle's house and his uncle shouted. "Don't you at least want a change of clothes to fit in more? You stand out!" He turned to face his uncle and only nodded. They were both given new clothes but Asuka changed in the bath room and when she came out of the bath room. She was dressed in a beautiful red kimono with orange flames and Asuka was holding a small fan.

As Almaz was changing in his uncle's room Asuka was left alone with Shade.

"So Asuka. You dating my nephew or not?" said Shade out of the blue making her blush.

"I'm sorry no. I'm not dating the hero." she said red faced.

"Well that's too bad. I may kid around with him but I do care for him. He was always so weak growing up being picked on for wanting to be a hero by others. So I wasn't sure if he was really serious about this hero thing. I was shocked when he came to me and asked for training from me his mother and his aunt on his father's side. We trained him to the best we could but he just managed to get the handling of our weapons down."

Asuka was going to ask what weapons Almaz mastered to know more about him but Shade spoke again.

"If you're wondering what weapons we taught him allow me to tell you. I taught him to use a gun while his mother taught him to use a sword while his aunt taught him to use a bow." Shade said being a little proud of his nephew.

Asuka was surprised that Almaz went through this training but only managed to become a castle guard working for the princess. But some thing was bugging her.

"Ummmm Mr. Shade?"

"Please just call me Shade or Uncle-in-law." he said with his same pervy smile.

Asuka just let that comment slide.

"Um Shade if those are the weapons he is good at then why is does he use a spear? Asuka asked which made Shade frowned "I'm afraid that's a story I cant tell you Asuka, that's for Almaz when he is ready. Please just don't hurt him Asuka. I still worry about him he is too emotional sometimes. But he has a good heart."

Asuka was gonna ask what he meant but stopped and looked at the door to Shade's room and blushed as Almaz walked out wearing a black kimono with a few pictures of blue and green brides but he still was wearing his red scarf.

Asuka thought he looked cute even though he had his scarf on with his kimono but his uncle face planted.

"Come on Almaz, cant you take your scarf off just for today since I'm loaning my best kimonos?" Shade said to his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Shade but no. You know how are family is, we rarely ever take are scarfs off." Almaz said.

"But why aren't you wearing anything? Won't you stand out here?" Said Almaz to his Uncle.

"Nawwwwwwww. I have lived here for a while so the people here already know me and they don't stare at me anymore since they are used to me. Well you go enjoy yourselves but don't be out late. I still have to tell you what's happen so far since you been gone."

Almaz only nodded and left with Asuka from his uncles place as soon as they left he heard his uncle yell. "If you don't come back till morning, make sure to tell me the details of your fun."

Almaz didn't say anything thinking that could mean anything.

As soon as they were a few block away Almaz spoke to Asuka.

"Sorry about my uncle Lady Asuka, he is just like that. Hard to believe me and him are related huh? But that's family for you right."

"Mr. Hero, it wasn't that bad meeting your uncle. I will say he is a very interesting person to get know as he is your uncle. But he seems like a good man." Asuka said with a smile.

"Well we better get going then. We have a lot of Japan to explore." said Almaz as he began to walk ahead. He was stopped by Asuka grabbing his arm gently. "Is something wrong Lady Asuka?" Almaz asked.

"Umm Mr. Hero, can I ask a small favor if its not to much trouble? Can you call just me Asuka?" Asked Asuka.

Almaz was shocked at her request since he was calling her Lady Asuka as a sign of respect.

"If you want then I will call you only Asuka then. But can you call me just Almaz not Mr. Hero its kinda of embarrassing and my uncle wont stop with his dirty talk if you keep calling me Mr. Hero." Almaz said as he smiled weakly to Asuka.

Asuka nodded understanding what he meant and they both agreed.

"Well Asuka lets get going." said Almaz as he held out his hand she only replied.

"Yes let us be on our way Almaz." She said as she took hold of his hand and they started to enjoy the sights and Asuka was enjoying the time she was spending with Almaz as she called him by his name. Almaz took her to see many new places and her favorite place was when he took her to people who new to fold paper cranes like her but they also new other shapes of animals and some plants. Almaz paid them so they could teach her for an hour. Asuka was grateful for what he did. Almaz left her there for her lesson as he left to buy something in secret. The people were more then grateful to teach someone else who had the same interest as them and Asuka was more then ready to learn. When Almaz returned he was holding two candy apples one for him and Asuka. Asuka had a smile on her face.

"Did you have a good time Asuka?" asked Almaz.

"Yes I did Almaz I have learned to fold a few new shapes instead of cranes. I can't wait to show my lady and Kyoko when we get back."

"Well it's almost time to meet my uncle back at his house but I have one more thing to show you." Asuka said Almaz as he handed her a candy apple for her to enjoy.

"Thank you Almaz." she said as she is ate her candy apple.

Almaz took her to see a play about a warrior who travels the lands looking for a place he can call home but he always run out of town out of fear. Until he arrives at a town were he settles down but the leader of town hates him for falling in love with a girl he loved. In the end they are fighting each other but before the battle starts they break scene for a break.

"This a very interesting story don't you think Almaz?" said Asuka as she was sitting in the audience with Almaz next to her. Almaz was about to respond but they were both approached by the director of the play. They were asked to star in the play since the main actor and actress had leave early because of personal problems. They accepted wanting the show to go on and not wanting the people in the audience to be disappointed. The scene started up again with Almaz as the lead hero and Asuka as the women the men both loved. The battle started with men fight head to head but Almaz killing the man but suffering a fatal wound from the guy's weapon but slowly dying in the arms of the women he loves.

"*Cough* *cough* It looks like I won my fair lady." said the dying Almaz in the arms of Asuka who was the young girl in the play.

"You can't die please! Don't leave me alone, we can be with each other now. Nothing can stop us from starting a family. You can finally have a home here with me!" Yelled Asuka as Almaz just put his bloody hand on her cheek and just smiled.

"That would have been a good life for me but in the end I was never meant to be happy. *cough*" Almaz coughs up more blood.

"If this is goodbye then I am happy that I got to see your beautiful face and smile one last time before I died my Lady."

Asuka was shocked those weren't the lines in the script so why was Almaz saying this things to her did he mean them was he flirting with her or just being nice. Before she could say anything she heard him say one more thing.

"Goodbye my lady. I'll miss...you...!" Asuka then felt him go limp and close his eyes she screamed as the lights faded on the scene and the audience began to clap at such a great show When the light came back on it showed all the actress of the play and in the middle was Almaz and Asuka, the stars of the play. All the people held hands and bowed for the audience before calling it a night When Almaz and Asuka were walking back to Shades house but she was carrying a dozen roses close to her.

"Well that was pretty fun don't you think Asuka? I just wanted to take you to see a good show. I didn't think we would be part of the show that was really unexpected but I enjoyed it." said Almaz with a smile.

Asuka was walking with her face in the rose still thinking about what Almaz said to her in the play she couldn't help but smile and blush at his words.

"Almaz did you mean everything you said about me in the play?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Hmmmm ,did you say something Asuka? I cant hear you with your face in the roses." Replied Almaz.

"Oh it's nothing Almaz." she said just smiling.

They arrived at Shades place opening the door by knocking first then walking in to see him still awake.

He sees them and says. "Good to see you two! How was the play?" He says with a smile.

They just nod and he tells them. "Almaz, time for the truth. The reason I thought you were dead was because your mother was told you died by the princess but I don't know anything else then that you will have to ask your aunt." Shade paled at the thought of Almaz's aunt but shook it off.

"What do you mean the Princess told my mom I'm dead?" Asked Almaz.

"Like I said, you need to ask your aunt. She was the one who was with your mother when she got the news. Well you must be tired from today, you can stay the night Asuka. You can sleep in the guest room, Almaz you get the couch." Asuka nodded and left for guest room down the hall were Shade pointed and Almaz just sat laid on coach and Shade just went to his room for the night.

In the morning Shade saw his nephew Almaz and Asuka off near the edge of town they wearing their old clothes and the portal opened to the Netherworld but Shade stopped them and spoke to them.

"Hmmmmm so you're the new Overlord, huh Almaz? Just make sure to do your best and don't forget that if you need help don't forget ask for help we are family after all."Shade says with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot! While you were gone some weird guy gave me this letter for you he was weird guy talking about food and smelling like food." Said Shade handing Almaz a letter that smelled like cooked stew.

"Before you ask, he didn't say his name. So anyway goodbye and be careful."

As Almaz and Asuka left and returned to the Netherworld, Asuka bowed and thanked Almaz for the trip and is about to leave but Almaz asked her to wait. She stops.

"This is for you. I bought it for you in Japan. I hope you like it." Almaz said handing her a present wrapped in a crane wrapping paper with a pink ribbon after he gave her the gift. Almaz did something that shocked her, he pulled her into a hug and put his hand under chin and his face a mere inches from her face. He kissed her on the cheek. And he let her go.

"Well good day to you Asuka!" said Almaz and he walked to his room leaving Asuka alone all red faced as she was opening the gift she received from Almaz and only smiled at what he got her they were several different books on origami folding.

"Thank you Almaz." said Asuka as she took the books and smiled and thought about her time with Almaz and she put her hand over the heart, which was beating fast as her thoughts went to Almaz. Her friend and maybe her first crush.

As Almaz was going to his room he remembered that he got a letter from his master. He opened the letter and read what was inside and cried but smiled at the end of the letter.

"Dear Almaz

I see that you have been doing a great job as the new Dean of Evil Academy. I just wanted to let you know that I am very proud of you. Like a wheel of cheese, you will grow only better with age. Nyahyahyahyahyah! Boom!"

Sincerely, Master Champloo.

End of Chapter 6

**Well chapter 6 of Almaz the Overlord is up hope you like it. I have a new idea for a story about it just a story with lemons of four of my favorite Disgaea characters. It's called Comrades in Lust. The people in it will be Laharl, Axel Almaz and Valzy. It will have a story to it but lemons as well for them. Want me to explain more then pm me. Sorry if I have been gone for a while but I'm back so don't worry. Sorry but Kyoko's chapter will be next. Was not expecting this chapter to be this long but damn. Oh and Shade is an OC I made up to be Almaz's uncle his aunt will be an OC as well no flaming please. **


	7. Kyoko's story

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

**Chapter 7 Kyoko' story**

**End Asuka's flash back**

After Asuka finished telling her story, all the girls just turned to look at Sapphire with an evil look, well expect for Kyoko, Asuka, Raspberyl and Rutile since they were delinquents. But they were thinking a lot of bad things about the princess sitting a few feet from them. Sapphire on the other hand could feel the other girl's anger and evil auras aimed at her.

"What's with the evil glares everyone?" said Sapphire with a little worry that they might try to hurt her or do something even worst.

"What do you mean why? You told our dean's mother that he died. Why would you do something like that princess?" spoke Petta with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sapphire was really worried now since she saw that Petta's eyes were glowing.

"Everybody please calm down maybe we should let the princess explain why she did what she did. The three of us don't even know and we are married to Almaz all this time. So princess care to explain why you told our husband's family he was dead if you could?" said Raspberyl.

Sapphire only looked nervous and only nodded in defeat and knew she had to tell the truth.

"The reason I told Almaz's mother Almaz died was because I thought it would be better for her to think he was dead rather to know that he...he... became the Overlord of the netherworld. I was afraid for her I thought she wouldn't want to know her son became the dean here she said with sadness in her voice.

Salvatore noticed something in her voice and figured out the truth at what she meant. Salvatore only pulled down her hat over her eyes and spoke.

"You say you wanted to spare her the trouble of finding out her son became an Overlord. But you are lying to us. That was not your true intention was it?" Salvatore said while lifting up her hat from her eyes and pointing at Sapphire with anger in her voice.

"Lady Salvatore what are talking about her true intentions?" replied Asuka.

"Can't you all see that the real reason she lied about our dean being dead is because he didn't want to tell his mother that he had become a demon.

Everyone went wide eye at what Salvatore just said.

"Is this true princess? Where you really that scared that his mother would find out he became a demon that you had to lie. Or where you ashamed that he was no longer human and he became one of us?" asked Kyoko.

"Well I thought it would be easier for her to think he was dead then being a demon." said sapphire.

"That was very foolish princess. I don't think his mother would of have cared if he was still human or not. All mothers love their kids' no matter what. I don't understand why you would think this was the best action but by telling her that he died. You hurt her a lot."

"Wait you have to listen I didn't mean it like that."

Sapphire was stopped when Kyoko raised her hand to tell her to stop talking

"I believe it is my turn to tell the story." Every nodded even Sapphire but she was a little hurt at the way they all looked at and thought of her.

To the outskirts of Evil Academy, Mao and his new servant as he called her were getting closer to the school. To kill the current hero/overlord that was still recovering from his last battle.

**Start Kyoko's flash back**

**Two weeks after Asuka's date**

Kyoko is training in an open field with a spear. Ever since Almaz became Overlord of the school she has gotten more serious in her training to help her friend. But why would she take on trying to master a spear was her own personal reason. Every since Raspberyl and Asuka told Kyoko about the time they had with Almaz, Kyoko couldn't help but be happy for them. Kyoko was having a little trouble with the new weapon she had taken up. She did not notice that Almaz appeared behind a tree to see her training.

"Are you having trouble Kyoko?" Asked Almaz

Kyoko looked over to her friend.

"Just a little bit Almaz." said Kyoko.

Kyoko and Almaz have spent a lot of time since he became dean so they are on first names already. Plus, the fact that she began to get feelings for him as they spent more time helping each other out. She also noticed that a year after he became the dean he has changed much from the weakling he once was. She grew to like him when he started spending more time with her and Asuka and their lady.

Kyoko noticed that Almaz was carrying something a small package but he quickly hid it behind his back.

Kyoko put her thoughts aside when Almaz walked over to her.

"I heard from some demons that you want to master the spear? If you want I can help you as a friend." Almaz said as he pulled out his own spear.

"That would be fine Almaz I need all the help I can get since my weapon forte does not include a spear."

Almaz nodded since he knew that her weapons of would be a staff a fist or a sword.

"Let's get started then." Almaz said taking a pose to show Kyoko how to hold her spear.

Kyoko just nodded and mimicked the same pose as Almaz.

They both started doing different spear poses and Almaz even showed her one of his own fighting stances. Kyoko was good even if she wasn't used to the spear yet she was doing well. But Almaz noticed something off in the way she was holding the spear he knew what she need it and he would help her. They stopped for a minute to catch their breaths, till Almaz decided to speak to his friend.

"Kyoko, you're really getting the hang of the spear."

"Thank you Almaz. I have been training for a while but I still need improvement for my goal." said Kyoko.

Almaz just raised an eye brow as he wondered what Kyoko's goal is. But put it aside

"Well Kyoko, like I said you have come far in your training but I hate to say this but you are lacking one thing and I'm sorry to say this. What you're lacking is stamina."

"Stamina?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes most spear users have built up stamina like the male and female warriors and beast tamers have trained their bodies in order to use certain weapons like spears and axes. But you're different."

"Different?" She asked.

"Yes but in a good way. Like most male and female ninjas your good with staffs sword and fist. But the differences is that you have spent time with Raspberyl and Asuka doing all kinds of volunteer work you have built up a decent amount of stamina and that's what makes you different than the normal ninjas. But if you need help building it up then I would be glad to help you if you'd like." said Almaz with a smile to his friend Kyoko.

Kyoko only thought about his offer for a little bit and only nodded.

Almaz just smiled and said. "Well, it looks like we have to meet my aunt if you want more training in stamina."

"Your aunt, Almaz?"

"Yes, she lives near the city where I used to live but in a much more different place."

"What do you mean different?"

"Well you will see when we get there just please be ready an a hour ok?"

Kyoko only nodded.

Almaz and Kyoko left the training filed and met at the gate keeper after taking a shower after the their training. Kyoko approached the gate keeper with her spear and a small sack on her back as well. She saw Almaz walking to gate keeper with his own spear and his own back pack carrying some supplies. They both just greeted each other and Almaz paid the prinny some more HL, which the prinny liked. The portal opened at the gate keepers command and Almaz and Kyoko just jumped into the portal and bid farewell to Evil Academy, for now at least.

When they landed Kyoko landed on the ground she looked around her environment and noticed they were surrounded by a lot of trees and flowers. She figured out that they were in some kinda of forest.

"Almaz where exactly are we?" She asked but got no answer.

"Almaz are you there?" she looked behind her and noticed he wasn't there. She began to get worried till he fell out of the tree and fell in front of her with an ouch. She was about to ask if he was OK but he only got up and dusted himself off and said he was okay.

"Don't worry Kyoko I'm OK, just a little hurt I ended up getting stuck up in the tree when we arrived here. But I managed to get loose in the end."

She only smiled behind her mask glad that her friend was okay.

"By the way have you seen my spear? I seem to have lost- ouch!" Almaz yelled as his spear fell from the tree and he got hit by the blunt end of the spear making him fall on the ground and start rubbing his head in pain.

Kyoko ran to his side worried about almaz.

"Almaz are you okay?" asked a worried Kyoko.

"I'm fine just a little hurt but I will live. It looks like we made it into the forest safely we are close." Almaz said still rubbing his head in pain.

"Wait you know where we are?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes we are near my aunt's place. She lives in the forest for her training even though she is getting up there in years she still trains her body in case she needs to help someone or when she is just bored. Hahaha" Almaz said with a weak laugh.

Almaz just helped himself up and retrieved his spear and his sack. Almaz just went in front of Kyoko.

"Okay Kyoko, lets go. We should almost be there if I am right and if the Gate keeper opened the portal to the right location."

Kyoko only nodded and started to follow Almaz deeper in to the forest for what felt about twenty minutes till they came up to a moderate house but it was in the middle of a clearing so it was easy to spot. But what stood out it had a lot of what looked like training equipment in the front of the house.

"Is this the place Almaz?" Asked a curious Kyoko.

Almaz just smiled and said. "Yes it is. It's still the same as I remember when I last visited her." He took a few small few steps forward but stepped on a string. He only smiled and said

"Yup still the same." He only jumped out of the way of a few arrows that were sent his way for him to roll back to Kyoko.

"Almaz are you OK? what was that about?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine it just that my Aunt has a thing with setting traps to stop anyone who is not welcome here and she sometimes get carried away and uses her own traps on herself.

Kyoko was only thinking that Almaz has an interesting aunt if she meets her.

"Do you think there are any more traps Almaz?"

"Hmmmm probably, but I know a way to get around them just follow my every step and we should be fine."

Kyoko only nodded and saw Almaz get closer to the house but saw him walking in a strange direction she only followed him and hoped no more traps would spring up. But her fears were not realized nothing happened as they walked through the opened filed. When they got to the front of the door Almaz just gulped and knocked. They both waited a few minutes and the door slowly opened to reveal a woman in her late thirty's.

"Who is it?" the women said half asleep.

Kyoko noticed that the woman was wearing a yellow scarf around her neck. But she was wearing a similar outfit to what the lady Valkyries wear in the netherworld. But she had on a pair of blue sleeveless glove with a small picture of a bow. Plus her hair was shorter than most women's hair and her hair closer was black like Almaz's. The women who answered the door looked kinda of sad but noticed her eyes open wide when she saw Them standing there she just yelled Almaz and pulled him into a bone crushing hug by sounds that came from Almaz's body.

"Almaz you're alive! But how? I was told you where dead." The women said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Aunt Terra please your breaking my back- ahhhhhhhh! *crack*."

Almaz suddenly went limp and was not moving at all.

Both Kyoko and his aunt Terra just yelled.

"Almazzzzzzz!"

Almaz just woke up on a bed an hour later feeling a little sore. But managed to shake off the pain and went down stairs from room he was in on the second floor to the living room on the first. When he got there he saw Kyoko and his aunt Terra talking.

"Well glad to see you two getting along fine with me." He said. As he just went to the table and took a seat in between his aunt and Kyoko.

"So aunt Terra, there are a few reasons why I came to visit is because."

But Almaz aunt just raised her hand telling him to stop and only listen.

"I already know why you came to me. Your friend Kyoko told me everything and why you have come. I will give you both my personal training I just hope you can keep up with me." Terra said with an evil glint in her eyes. Which made Almaz almost wish he was still asleep in the bed.

"So anyway aunt Terra, I also came to ask why the princess said I was dead."

Terra just sighed and remembered that day she and her sister in law got the news that their son/nephew was dead.

"Almaz we really don't know why she told us you where dead but it happened. When I went for my monthly visit, I went to see your mother. I think it was about two months after you went to the netherworld to defeat the Overlord for the princess. Your mother was getting worried since you stopped sending her letters. When I got there we just sat down and started talking like always. She always felt a lot better when I came to visit since I'm the only one of our family that still lives near her. Since your uncle Shade lives in Japan. Anyway after I went to visit we were talking like we always do but we heard a knock on the door. Your mother answered it we were both shocked to see it was the princess of the kingdom had come to visit us. We both wondered why she came to us last we heard she went to the netherworld. We were more than happy to welcome her in but she had urgent news she had to tell us so we just listened. She only said that you died in the netherworld fighting the Overlord."

Kyoko and Almaz were both shocked that she would say that about him.

"We, of course, didn't believe her but she said she had proof. She showed us your ripped red scarf."

"Almaz knew what she was getting at he had lost a bit of his scarf when he fought Aurum and his former best friend Mao, but not Kyoko.

"I don't understand? Why would the princess showing you Almaz ripped scarf make you think he was dead?" Kyoko asked.

"She doesn't know about our family, does she Almaz?" Terra said to her nephew.

Almaz just shook his head.

"Kyoko please listen, in our family we never take off our scarfs, ever. It's like a family tradition. With us there are only a few times we ever take them off."

Kyoko only looked at the two and nodded. She has never seen him take the scarf off even when he became the dean he never took it off.

"So what are the conditions when you can take off your scarfs?" Kyoko asked.

"Only a few conditions. The first is when you're at the funereal of one of our families. Second when you give your own scarf to your child so they can pass on to the next generation The third one is when you find one of us and we are near death we give you are scarf to give to our family to let them know that we are gone and to move on with your life."

"So when she brought us part of Almaz's scarf, we thought that he had given it to her before he died to give it back to his mother."

Kyoko was only in silence she never thought that Almaz's family had such a tradition with him and his scarf had such meaning with him.

"After that your mother just cried and we held funeral for you. That's about what happen since you have been gone." Terra fished telling her story to Almaz and Kyoko.

"But now that you're alive we can tell her the good news!" said Terra picking up the phone but Almaz just took it and hung it up again shocking both Kyoko and his aunt.

"Please don't. What do you think she will do if she finds out I am still alive or if you tell her? She will either think you're lying to her, gone crazy, or rush here to see me. But if she comes, things will go bad if the princess finds out she wants me dead for something I had no control over." Almaz said with a bit of anger in his voice as he remembered why he is wanted dead by his old friend/love.

Kyoko just put her hand over his shoulder calming him down a bit from his anger.

"Wait what do you mean the princess wants you dead?" asked his aunt.

Almaz just sighed and he began to tell his aunt his story of what has happened to him since he has been gone.

Terra only listened and was shocked at what she heard but she didn't hate her nephew for something he had no control over.

"So that's why she wants you dead. Can't believe she didn't believe you at all. Well anyway, enough talk. Let's get down to some training." Terra said as she got up and picked up her bow which for some reason Almaz noticed had dust on it.

"Aunt Terra, why does your bow have dust on it?"

Terra just sighed.

"Well since the day you died I haven't really felt like training. I was always spending time with your mother trying to cheer her up and I lost interest in training. But now that you're alive I have some serious time to make for." she said with a smile. "Now let's get going."

Kyoko and Almaz just got up and followed her outside to the training filed. They stopped in front of her waiting for orders.

"All right, so let's begin for next few days you will be my students and I will work you both to the ground. Let's begin."

The next few days where hard on the both them trying to keep up with Terra's training. The first day was spent with Almaz dodging arrows that where shot at him by his aunt while Kyoko was told to chop some wood with a heavy Axe. The second day was spent with almaz and Kyoko carrying two buckets of rocks up a cliff which turned bad when Almaz stepped on a bear's tale by mistake and he had to run for his life. The scene only made Kyoko Giggle at his antics before she got to the top and went to help Almaz. The third wasn't so bad expect when Almaz's aunt made them try to get an arrow that she shot into a bears cave back. But the bear turned out to be the same one almaz had stepped on and he had a bone to pick with Almaz. After about an hour of dodging its claws they got the arrow.

The fourth day Terra made them do nothing but physical exercises with 9a few rocks on their back. But the fifth and final day Terra decide to give them a day off for themselves but Almaz had planned something special for Kyoko.

Kyoko was waiting outside the house since it was near noon she spent the day relaxing from the training. Ever since she got here Terra taught her to raise her stamina up. Which she did it was higher than before now she can manage to handle a spear with much ease like a Valkyrie. But her spear training had come far as well since Almaz Was the one teaching her since his aunt was bow.

"Ah Kyoko, there you are I have been looking for you. Would you like to go for walk?" Almaz appeared from the home but Kyoko saw that he was carrying a small basket under his arm but he was smiling.

"Sure I would like to go for a walk after all the training we have been through. Almaz not to sound mean but your aunt is-"

"A training nut who takes things too far and some time forgets that normal people can't keep up with her." said Almaz finishing what he thought Kyoko was going to say.

"In a way, yes not that I'm insulting her at all. She really is nice person at heart and I can tell she really cares for you."

"Don't worry Kyoko. I know she does but she has her own way of showing it. Anyway, let's get going."

Kyoko only nodded and followed Almaz out of the forest somewhat until they came up on a hill but Kyoko noticed that it had a blanket on it with two plates and two cups on top. Kyoko was not expecting this but still followed him. They got to the hill and both sat down. Almaz just smiled and spoke.

"Kyoko, I planned this since we got here with my aunt this is my way of saying thank you for staying with me after i became the dean of Evil Academy. I hope you like it; I also brought us a lunch." He said holding the basket in his hands. Kyoko was only in silence at what Almaz said.

"Well let's get started then shall we?" Almaz said as they both sat down and he began to set the food he brought. When he was done they just began to eat quietly till Almaz decided to ask something that had been on his mind ever since he met the ninja of the netherworld.

"Kyoko this has been on mind ever since I met the ninja. Why don't you ever take your mask off? I noticed that all of you eat really fast without even removing it. I'm sorry for asking if it's too rude." Almaz said as he poured them both some herbal tea in their cups.

Kyoko was in shock she did not expect a question like this from Almaz but she wasn't mad at all.

"Well Almaz we ninja have a tradition as well about our mask, we never take them off. Unless we are in front of our family or our husband or loved ones." said Kyoko with a blush behind her mask as she the last part.

"Those are very good conditions Kyoko. Ninja all have secrets as well and good tradition. But I wish I could have seen your face. i Bet you look beautiful under the mask." Almaz said trying to be nice.

What he said just made Kyoko blush even harder under her mask. After that they started to talk none stop about the ninjas and Almaz's family. But it went away when they both heard some noises coming from a nearby bush. They were getting ready to attack with their spears but calmed down when they noticed it was only a bear. But the bear only made Almaz pale as it was the same one from the last two encounters. But his fear went away when he saw the bear come out with a smaller bear by its side.

"So the bear is a mother then I guess that's why she wanted me dead. She must have been worried since we got close to her cub. Plus the fact that I stepped on her tail by mistake. I would say she was mad."

Almaz pulled out a jar of honey from the basket and pours it on the ground for them to eat. The bears get closer but stopped in front of the honey and start to eat it as Almaz and Kyoko just watch in awe as they see the mother and child eat the honey Almaz left. Almaz decide it was best to leave Kyoko only agreed with him and helped him pack everything. As they made their way back to home the sun was setting. They spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other more that time flew by. They stopped near the edge of the hill since Almaz remembered something.

"Kyoko I almost forgot. I also got you a present for you here you go." Almaz said as he pulled out a bag wrapped in pink paper with a red ribbon on around it.

Kyoko noticed it was the same bag she him carrying before they got here she took slowly and opened it and was shocked at what was inside.

Inside were what looked like ninja weapons but that's not what she noticed. She noticed that standing out were a pair of knitting needles that were made from what looked like sliver. They were also giving off a small warm aura. She was just speechless at what Almaz gave her.

"I hope you like them, they were a little hard to get in the netherworld but the ninja's tools were easy to get since I found the ninja weapon shop."

"Almaz, thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Well you're welcome Kyoko. I know how much you like knitting so in the bottom of the bag there is also a book on how to knit other things beside scarfs if you ever want to knit other things."

Almaz just turned to watch the rest of the sunset before it completely set.

Kyoko heart was beating fast and could no longer hold back her feelings especially after the day and gifts she got from almaz. She decided it was time. She just hoped he would at least feel the same way.

"Almaz I need to show you something."

Almaz turns to Kyoko.

"Show me something what is it?" He looked at Kyoko who only stared at Almaz before she spoke.

"Almaz I hope I am not rushing things but ever since you came to Evil Academy I admired you from afar. I feel that I like you."

Almaz was shocked at what she was saying. But in a way he kinda felt the same way since he became the dean he grew feelings for her but also for Raspberyl and Asuka as well but he would have to deal with that later now he had to focus on Kyoko.

"You do Kyoko? I feel the same way with you as well. But I also might have feelings for Raspberyl and Asuka." said Almaz looking down to ground feeling ashamed at what he said.

"It's OK Almaz. I will give you time since you are still dealing with the pain of the princess. To show that I'm serious about this, please look. "

Almaz looked up from the ground in time to see Kyoko pull down her mask. He was shock beyond belief he didn't believe that Kyoko was serious about liking him that she would show him her face considering the ninja tradition.

"Kyoko I don't know what to say expect that please give time." Almaz said this as he stared at Kyoko.

"Of course Almaz I will give you time." Kyoko said as she smiled.

Almaz notice that she had a very cute smile and did wish she didn't hide her beauty behind her mask. But he knew how important tradition is.

For the next moment they just stared at each other as the sun was still setting. They couldn't take their eyes of each other and didn't know what got into them. Almaz just walked over to Kyoko and put his hands around her waist as she put her hands around his back. They just leaned closer into each other still not sure what was making them do this or why they had no control over there emotions. But they lips finally met each other. As Almaz and her kissed they didn't notice that they were being watched by Terra who only left the two alone and went back to training.

Almaz and Kyoko separated from each other breathing heavily. Their faces both red from what they just did. Kyoko just put her mask back up.

"Kyoko that was my first real kiss." said Almaz red faced.

"As was mine." she said.

"Kyoko if you give time I am sure that I will be able to return your feelings. But I did enjoy the kiss. We should get going before my aunt tries to find us."

Kyoko only nodded and they both left to the house but holding hands for now.

When they got there they just went to their own rooms and went to sleep for the night. But they woke up early the next morning because it was time to go back to the Netherworld.

When they went to the portal they saw Terra waiting for them outside.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now Almaz. Just tell your mom you're alive soon. She has been alone without you I mean your sister has been trying to cheer her up as well. But she was hit hard after your death as well."

Kyoko only stayed silent as she was shocked that Almaz had a sister but she wouldn't intrude at all.

"I will try to let her know but with the princess wanting me dead that might be a problem. She might try to use my family to get to me. I know uncle Shade and you are safe but my mother not as much."

"You're right I will go visit more often and even tell her you're alive if you say it's OK."

"Thank you aunt Terra."

"Farewell Lady Terra." said Kyoko before they both walked into the portal back to the Netherworld.

**Kyoko's flash back end**

"That's all for my story." said Kyoko to everyone in the room. Everyone was speechless at her story.

"Wait so you showed him your face and you got to kiss him!?" yelled Sapphire.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! Please no yelling Princess." said Raspberyl.

"But, but."

"Yes I showed him my face because I loved him and now I am married him as well."

"But wait why did he marry the three you?"

"Well we almost got in a fight over him."

"Wait the three of you almost fought over him but I thought you were friends?"

"Well let me explain-"

But before she could. They hear an explosion outside.

*Booooooooom.*

They all ran outside to what had happened. But only saw Mao fighting with Aurum.

"So you have come back Mao. Don't you learn from your past mistakes?" said Aurum as he dodged a Blade Rush from Mao.

"This time things will be different and I will kill you and that bastard Almaz for betraying me."

"I may have used you but not Almaz it was you and that princess who betrayed him. Leaving him for helping me."

"Shut up you bastard super hero!"

They all just watched as a shield appeared around Aurum and Mao but two more figures jumped in as well but they were fighting.

"Dammit Mao!" yelled Almaz as he did a back flip and landed with Aurum but was tired since he still hasn't recovered from the last battle.

"I don't know who your new friend is but I won't let the two of you destroy my academy."

"Your academy I think you mean mind or at least it will be mine after I kill you! Muwhahahahah. And she is not a friend. She is just a servant. "

As he said this Shara appeared next to him but she didn't say anything.

"Almaz do you feel her power?"

"I do Aurum she has the power of an Overlord but I can also feel a humans power as well for some reason." Almaz said to his friend.

Almaz turned to his wives and friends. "Everyone stay out of this fight please. I don't want any one hurt."

They all wanted to argue but only agreed with him.

Sapphire and Almaz only looked at each other as he looked into her green eyes and she looked into his. But she saw he no longer had blue eyes he had one red and one blue.

'He really has changed.' Sapphire thought

**Well here you go people I hope you like it any way. This is the last romance chapter for a bit from here on there will be some fights and thoughts on how Almaz has changed. Also I don't like to rush the romance I can't make it love at first site that would kill the story. Like in my other story with Axel and Fuka. I can't rush the romance between them or the story won't work. Also just to let some people know. I hate the Fenrich parings out there he is an a-hole and deserves to be alone. Not with Fuka or Artina she belongs with Valzy. No one else. But that's my opinion. And if you like him stay away from my other story I bash him when he deserves it. Anyway later.**


	8. An Overlord's blood can change a coward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea**

******Chapter 8: An Overlord's blood can change a coward**

"So Mao, are you going to introduce your new friend before we do this since it's very rude not know each others name before we exchange the Fist of Friendship." Almaz replied with a smile looking weak but making Sapphire look at he like he was crazy.

"Trying to be all friendly. Damn, even though you became a demon you still have your kind attitude. It's a disgrace to the overlord name. What has Raspberyl taught you with her Delinquents ways?"

"You can think what you want Mao I won't blame you. But my wives had nothing to do with me being the way I am. I just always wanted to be a hero and protect my friends even if they never needed my help or asked for it. I even helped you out Mao and Sapphire. But in the end I thought I saved you from the darkness but you fell further into it and now want me dead for keeping you from walking down the wrong path. But you're not the only one even Sapphire wants me dead for something I had no control over this but do you know something Mao?"

"What is it Almaz?" Asked Mao in annoyed voice he was shocked to see him give him a warm smile and then just spoke.

"I forgive you and Sapphire for wanting to kill me I know you want me dead but that's what makes you... you but I won't die that easy. I have friends and family that I love and need to help. So I won't die without a fight but if I do die then know I won't hate you for killing me instead I will be happy that I made my friend happy in the end." He said with a sad smile making them all silent.

Sapphire just looked at him as he and Aurum readied themselves for battle. But she just felt guilty that Almaz still thought she wanted to kill him and didn't give her a second glance as he just readied his spear.

"So? Are you going to introduce me before we do this Mao?"

"For the last time I am not going to introduce Shara to you!"

"Shara huh? Nice to meet you Shara, my name is Almaz I am the Dean/overlord of the school. It's a pleasure to meet you before we have our fight. I have a pretty good idea why you are here but let's save the talking for later I doubt Mao will wait for me and you to talk things out so you ready?"

Shara only nodded and all four readied their weapons with Aurum Mao and Shara with their swords. As for Almaz the only Spear he was ready but felt left out since he was the only spear user and thought.

'Why do I have to be the only one with a spear? I mean it's a very good weapon but others like swords better. What wrong with the spear anyway? I feel left out like the female warriors, beast tamers, shamans, some male warriors, armor knights, archers, and male samurais.' He named all the classes that can handle a spear but some were out cast from their classes for being a spear user like the female archers and the male samurais. It's a good thing I started the spear user club I didn't really think they would come and join. Or that there were a lot of spear user oh well back to the fight.'

They all stood at the ready and waited for a few seconds before all of them taking to air at the same time as Aurum went for Mao and Shara went for Almaz. A few feet from each other they heard someone yelled time for "Mortal Kombat!" they all looked over to see who yelled and only saw what looked like a white cape but ignored it as all four clashed. Mao and Aurum started to fight as they had their own talk.

"When will you learn that you can't beat a hero Mao? Aurum asked as his and Mao's sword collided and they were face to face.

"I will never stop until I get the title of dean from that loser super hero and reclaim the school that my dad should have left to me!" Mao just pushed him back with his sword before he just yelled **"Blast Finger!"** his whole hand lit up with a green flame and just rushed at Aurum who dodged as Mao his a wall which exploded on impact as the wall exploded rocks were sent everywhere as Aurum took the blows from the rocks and just spoke.

"You have gotten stronger Mao."

"Of course I have like I said before a demon needs no friends. I was able just to focus on getting more power. I don't need any one in my life."

"You really have fallen haven't you? Do you even know who Shara is or what she wants? She is just using you to get what she wants. Whatever deal she made with you she will break it when you are no longer needed." yelled Aurum as he just readied himself again for Mao.

Mao just lifted his sword again and just pointed it at him filled with anger. "You and your lies! Even if I did believe you I don't care I am the one using her after I kill you and Almaz I will get rid of her and finally rule over this school like I was meant to get rid of all delinquents that soil this school. This school would have been mine all ready with my brilliant plans I have tried over the years. But they were stopped so many times by you two. But not this time, I will win with my new servants help! Muwahahahah!"

"As long as I and lord Almaz live we will never let you rule this academy with your intentions Mao." Aurum just removed his coat and transformed into his super hero form. Mao and Aurum just charged at each other again

On the outside of the barrier many people were trying to figure out a way into the barrier to help. As for Sapphire voiced her own thoughts.

"Wait, how come many of his plans have failed?"

"Well princess, over the years Mao has tried many times to try and take over the school he has even went as far as kidnapped our kids." replied Raspberyl in sad tone as she recalled that day.

"What? He would even go that far?"

"Yes that's how Almaz got the scar. From that fight with Mao but even after that fight he let Mao go since he stills sees him as a friend."

"He still sees see him as one even after he did that? Why?"

"That's how Almaz is princess, you know that as well. All the time you spent with him, he always thought of others even his foes no matter what they did to him as friends. You saw how he forgave even Aurum after he was the one how killed him with the curse."

"But that's just wrong of him! He has to have some hate in him after all that has happened he just can't forgive everyone that has hurt him or the people close to him."

"Lady Sapphire, even after all this time you still don't understand our husband at all." replied Asuka as she looked in the barrier with worry.

"What do you mean I don't understand Almaz at all? I knew him longer than any of you when we first met all those years ago." She tried to argue

"Asuka is right Lady Sapphire, you may have known him all those years ago but remember you left him and said you would return to kill him. We stayed behind with him to watch over him as he became a good overlord even after he..." Kyoko just stayed silent as didn't want to say any more about Almaz secret about that day.

"After he what?" asked a curious Sapphire wanting to know what had happen to Almaz.

"I am sorry but I can't say. It's for him to tell others if he wants to."

"But…"

"Power to me! Take this Shara! Spinning Sword Dance!" The crowd looked as Almaz pulled out put away his spear and just put a sword to his mouth and pulled out two more swords and started to spin as he rushed at her. But heard him say this.

"I normally wouldn't want to hit a girl but sorry it this hurts Shara." As he rushed at her he finally got a good look at her.

She had black hair on the top of her hair but as it went down it was starting to turn green. He saw that she was wearing a green bow in her hair with a green vest with a skull tie and black pants with a skull belt and steel toe boots.

Shara only smiled as she took the attack head on and when it was over she looked like she barely felt anything.

"Hmm? Is that the best you got? If it is, I don't know why Mao hasn't taken you out yet."

Almaz just jumped back as he just retrieved his spear.

'Hmmm she does appear to be tough from what Zetta told me she is the one. He did say she is known as the Queen of Thunder. This could be bad if it comes down to it have no choice but to use that move. As long as I don't use for long I should be fine but I hope I don't have to use that.'

Shara only raised her sword and lighting struck it and the sword started to glow with the power.

"Amazing isn't it Overlord? All this power. But just a thought, how did you hear of me? Not a lot of people know about me or what my goals are."

"As it would be very rude not to answer a question I have to no choice but to answer. But only if you beat me in a fight. I will tell you if I win so no harm no foul I think? Sometimes it's hard being an Over lord making decision like this but anyway, let's go."

Shara and Almaz rushed at each other. His spear met her sword. Shara sword just gave of electricity and surrounded Almaz sword that was giving his body jolts of pain as he pushed her away and resumed his fighting stance but the was being hurt by the electricity going around his body for bit. He managed to shake it off but was still tired from his earlier fight.

"You're pretty good Shara. I can why I was told to be careful of you. But you should know as a hero I won't fail no matter what you throw at me."

"You speak with courage and wisdom but as we all know all heroes fall sooner or later. But you're no longer a human, you're a demon. Why you seek to a treaty with the humans? Don't you know what they have done to demons in the past?"

Almaz just stared at Shara and spoke.

"Are you sure this about what has happen to demons in the past? Maybe you're talking about something that may have happen to someone you knew maybe?"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with anything."

"Really? Well then why was there anger in your voice Shara? Maybe something happen to someone you knew? Or maybe it's you who was hurt by humans in the past?"

Shara only readied her sword for another attack. But saw that Almaz had an aura around him of a powerful demon but he was keeping it in check somehow.

'He seems to be hiding a power in him why doesn't he release it? Is he holding back on me on purpose? That bastard! Is he is thinking I am weak or is there more to it? Hmm, he does appear weaken from the last battle if I push him enough I might see what he hiding. Let's see what Mao has to say since he has faced this hero before.'

"Mao, get over here now!"

Mao only complied as he avoid an attack from Aurum as Mao got near Shara he was in a pissed off mood.

"What gives you the right to tell me to come by your side? You are my servant! Not someone who won't listen to me-"

Shara only wrapped her hand around his throat making him stay silent as everyone watched.

"Let's get one thing straight Overlord's son. You maybe the son of the former Overlord, but you don't have his power or any other true Overlord. So have no right call me a servant. I only let you call me one before but not when I give an order. Do you understand? Or do I have to crush the life out if you to make my point to your lifeless body?"

"…"

"Mao didn't respond so Shara took the silence as her answer and just dropped him as she looked over to Almaz and Aurum who was in his second stage. She only smiled as she wanted to test something out to try and push the young Overlord just a bit to see his power but she will need something.

"Mao, I want you to use your most powerful magic you better have learned some."

"Tsk, of course I know magic my weapon forte does include a staff."

Mao just pulled out a staff and shouted, "Tera Ice!"

The moment he said the four crystals appeared on the ground and flew to the sky and went into the clouds it slowly started to snow. Almaz and Aurum eyes just widen and wondered why Mao knew that magic but on the outside of the barrier sapphire spoke.

"Wait there is no such thing as Tera magic, right?"

"Actually when you were, gone Almaz managed to get the mages and skulls to create the next level of magic. It was hard at first since they don't really like each other since mages are carefree and skulls spent most of their time studying." replied Asuka.

"But then how did they work together then if they hate each other?

"That's easy Almaz used a small trick to get them shape with a bit of lie."

"Really?"

"Yes he called a meeting with all skulls and mages when they got there, well it was bad."

"What do you mean bad?" asked Sapphire

"Well when they got there they just started firing magic at each other saying they were better than them. So we had red, green, blue, star, prism, and galaxy mages and skulls fighting in the meeting hall."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. It's lucky Almaz was out a stop the fight as he went to talk to mages and Aurum talked to the skulls. They each told them the same thing and that's what got them working together before they went back to hating each other with stronger magic." Asuka said as she saw the snow was starting to fall faster.

"What did they say to them?"

"They told them that other netherworld's magic goes all the way up to Tera as our doesn't. He said, 'Why don't you see if they can make that magic and stronger than the ones the others have. Since they were still demons they wanted to be better so they agreed to work together and they succeeded but when they were done they just went back to hating each other. But the mages even helped the healers come up with new healing spell as well."

"Almaz did that? But how? He isn't exactly the type of person to take things head on."

All the girls just looked at her with a look of disappointment and annoyance.

"What did I say?"

"When will you see that he is no longer the same person from before and we will talk later."

"But-!"

She was stopped as she heard Almaz speak.

"How is it you know that magic?"

"Mwahahahah! Surprised? Well it wasn't all that hard to steal the magic from the mana shop after it was created it was all but easy for me to use it. I should be thanking you for making such a powerful magic."

"Tsk..."

The snow started to fall faster as Aurum and Almaz were beginning to get stuck as the snow was getting deeper. The sky opened and revealed a women wearing an ice blue kimono with dark blue hair and red eyes as the four ice crystals es were going around her body and she grew closer to the ground and the storm grew worst as Shara made shield around her and Mao. The ice spirit just touched the ground and ice appeared around her as she just blew her ice breath and Aurum's body began to freeze slowly as the storm grew worst.

"Looks like you're going to be killed by one of your accomplishments Almaz. Just like when we first met your still nothing but a weakling that only stays alive out of luck and this time when you die you won't be coming back. Don't worry when you die I will dissect your body to see the changes that the overlord title caused to your body."

Mao then began to drool as he adjusted his glasses at the thought of new test subject in a long time. Shara just looked waiting for the Overlord to show his power but just kept getting annoyed that nothing was happening.

Almaz and Aurum were just struggling try to keep themselves from being frozen. Their bodies began to freeze as their wastes froze and started to up their body's slowly.

"Almaz!" his friends yelled but they only saw him smile and wondered why.

"Aurum, if you would please."

"Of course Almaz."

Aurum's body began to glow red as the ice melted around him and Almaz.

"What, but how?" yelled Mao.

"You say you have a high EQ but did you forget that you're not the only one who knows to use magic. Aurum, Tera Fire!"

"Right!"

Aurum summoned a ring of fire around his body with four flames. The flames grew larger and combined in the form of a another hero wearing his white and red costume and appeared with a small bandage on his left cheek. He just clenched his fist and the ice was melting as he called the flames of hell and just stared at the ice spirit. all that was heard was a yell as the hero shouted, "Unlosing Punch!" as he aimed his fist of fire at her she just created a wall of ice that took the hit but the ice melted from the hit.

The ice spirit only looked at the fire summon with hate but she only retreated back to the clouds as the fire hero just melted all the ice and the ground they stood on was now wet from the melted ice

"That was a little bit to close don't you think so Aurum?" Almaz said as he was trying to the feeling back in his body a bit.

Almaz looked to see Mao standing alone.

"Wait where is Shara?"

"Right here..."

Almaz turned around to see her behind him with her blade drawn but had an evil smile. Almaz knew what she was planning but hoped he was wrong. Her blade collided with his spear.

"Aurum to the sky now!"

Aurum just flew into the sky the moment he did it was the right call. Shara just pushed her thunder through her blade but the whole ground was covered in water. The moment she did the entire ground lit up from the electricity shocking entire ground. Aurum was speared as he was in the air but Almaz managed to get the full hit as Mao he was safe as the barrier prevented the water from going anywhere near him. When Shara was done she just as Almaz fell to the ground lifeless as no one spoke.

"No he can't be dead no not again. Please... I don't under stand why? Why can't I cry." Sapphire just felt like she did last time when he died at the hands of the curse. It was her fault if only she had been careful. She shouldn't have left him she should have known he would be a good person even if he was made Overlord he was still the same. Her friends saw that that's why they stayed by his side and he managed to make a lot of good changes even though he knew he would be hated. Sapphire felt the pain in her heart again she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"It's not over yet princess." said Salvatore as she just smiled.

"But even if he did die you should be happy you goal is complete you can leave now. The young Overlord is now dead."

"But-!"

"You worry, but didn't you want dead? Isn't that what you said earlier? *Sighs* Sometimes, humans are just very confusing people."

Sapphire just felt hurt by those words but she didn't say anything as she saw the whole group looking worried but not call to Almaz. Did they know something she didn't? She was brought out of her thought by a voice.

"Hmm, did you really have trouble with him Mao? To me he was nothing but a weakling."

Mao just scowled as he just yelled. "You really think he is that weak? You fool! Look in front you!"

Shara looked in front of her to see a spear coming at her way but pierce her shoulder as she took the hit she saw that Almaz was still alive but looking mad as she saw him glaring at her as she jumped to Mao's side and just removed the spear and through it to the side but was caught by Aurum as he went by Almaz side.

'But how?' Were both Sapphires and Shara thoughts.

"You really think I haven't tried something like what you just did? He is lot tougher then he looks trust me on this."

"Tsk."

"You know that really hurt me but then again what did I expect from two people trying to kill me like the princess. Heh, heh, heh."

Almaz just let out a dark laugh as Sapphire noticed he now had two red eyes but were glowing a dark red. She looked over to the group and saw they looked scared expect for Salvatore who just had a grin on her face for some odd reason.

"It looks like he has no choice my lady." spoke Kyoko with worry.

"I know I just hope he doesn't lose control or else we have to do what we promised." said Raspberyl as a tear went down her cheek.

Sapphire noticed this and was about to ask what they meant.

"Almaz are you sure you will be able to stay in control if you use that power?"

"To be honest Aurum, I don't know but I have to do my body is tired and I need to try and chase them off but if I lose control you and my wives know what to do right?"

"Yes Almaz we do but please be careful."

"Don't worry it will only be the first stage so I should be OK... I hope since I am weak who knows what will happen."

Aurum just gave him his spear as Shara noticed his aura was getting more powerful as he slammed the spear into the ground and just closed his eyes. The next thing they all saw was almost just reopen them as a dark sphere went around his body and his appearance started to change. No one saw what happen until he came out of it. They all looked and saw Almaz's black hair grew longer and reached his back and now had sliver hair and his scarf was now blood red as he now had the aura of a powerful demon. He grabbed his spear and it transformed as well from his regular spear to one with a hilt and could be used as a sword now but the spear changed into a black spear. When it was all over Almaz spoke a dark tone.

"Almaz: demon level one, ready for battle and to defend my school no matter what!"

Shara only looked impressed as Mao just scowled. But Sapphire looked like she had seen a monster as she saw the new Almaz.

"What is he? Is he even human anymore?"

"No he isn't. He is our dean and the one you want to kill just for a good fight Princess." Spoke Salvatore as Almaz just readied himself Sapphire could help but blush a bit at how he looked but was brought out of thought.

"Wait, he said level one. Does that mean he has other transformations? But what will he look like when he goes higher or will he even still be the same?"

Sapphire looked over to Asuka, Kyoko, and their lady who looked like they had gotten their weapons ready but for what reasons?

"So this is the power you have been hiding have you?"

Almaz didn't answer he just readied himself with Aurum.

"Well then let's begin then and I won't be going easy on you so you might want to go all out if you want to live."

******Done I think sorry about being gone so long I have other stories to work on and some things have come up any way I need to go write more I have the urge. I also have other Disgaea stories planed later on hahahah well any way later please review**


End file.
